


Misadventures of Josh

by Inebriatednovelist



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inebriatednovelist/pseuds/Inebriatednovelist
Summary: A series of short stories commissioned by and written for a client staring several RWBY girls getting into various shenanigans with the titular Josh. Disclaimer, all characters are 18+ and all female characters are Futa.





	1. Chapter 1

Blake x Josh Maxwell

            Blake knelt on her perch on the branch of a tree, eyes shut and ears listening to the sounds of the forest around her. Blake’s pointed ears flicking in the wind and turned in all directions at the mere hint of a sound. Birds chirping, wind rustling the tree tops, underbrush moving with the soft foot falls of animals. She caught a beat unlike the rest of the sounds of the forest, her ears turning off in that direction.

            The foot falls were heavier then any animal, the gait and cadence of step was bipedal, human at least by what she could tell. Blake traced through the map of the forest she held in her mind and traced their most likely path within her head. Upon figuring out just where the foot falls lead them, Blake’s shoulders dropped with a sigh, her eyes remaining closed as he ears flattened against the back of her head.

            “Three…two…one…” Blake said to herself and heard a rope snap taught and the yelp of someone off in the distance while a flock of birds flew off into the sky. Blake rolled her eyes, hopped from her perch and started off towards the unfortunate prey caught in one of her traps.

            It wasn’t hard for Blake to find just which trap her would-be-prey found themselves in as the person caught inside of it kept shouting for help. It was easy enough to draw her attention and thus the attention of a few others as well. Because of this, Blake rushed off at a full sprint to find them first, taking bounding leaps and strides through the forest floor to minimize the sound she made.

            “Hello? Is someone out there? Can someone please get me down?” Josh shouted, his ankle caught in a snare trap and his body hanging from the branch of a tree. The contents of his back pack had all spilled out beneath him. A few cans of food, a can opener, a knife and some other miscellaneous supplies all scattered onto the forest floor. A few hungry looking animals tried their best to punch through the metal of the cans, thankfully to no avail. “Can opener right next to your furry butt if you want to use it,” Josh mused to himself and sighed.

            He looked up at the snare around his ankle, the rope cutting into his skin and stretching out his leg. He pulled himself up to the best of his ability to see if he could loosen the knot, but with his weight pulling down on it constantly, the knot pulled too tight for him to even try. Before he’d managed to make any headway, his core gave out and he fell back to hanging. He blew a stream of hair between his lips and thought to himself that it would only be a few hours before he’d lose consciousness, but not before he lost all feeling in his leg. If he stayed here longer than that, he wasn’t sure what would kill him first. The lack of blood flow or the hypothermia.

            It was summer time; the mid-day sun warmed the air around him and Josh knew it would only get hotter. He opted for a pair of short shorts and a t shirt, both adhering to the natural curve of his form to beat the heat. But if he couldn’t get down till night time, his choice in wardrobe may as well have just left him naked. Then again, another possibility of his demise came when Josh saw a set of yellow eyes off in the distance, a pair of black slit pupils narrowing and honing in on his position. He hadn’t noticed it before, but the animals trying to raid his pack had all fled prior to the beast before him.

            Josh drew in a breath and held it in his chest trying to keep himself still as possible as to hope to go unnoticed by the predator that now stalked him. He wanted to close his eye tight, tense up and prepare for the worst, but his body wouldn’t let him. Some morbid curiosity forcing him to lock his eyes with those glowing yellow irises. He wanted to scream, he knew he did. He could feel the sensation in his chest, in his throat. If he made a noise loud he enough he might be able to scare it away, but it might also prompt the predator into pouncing.

            When the beast began to pad forward, a set of snarling teeth bared before it and a low rumbling growl introduced its presence. Josh felt his heart leap to his throat before sinking down into his stomach, the cold sweat of fear misting across his body. The early stages of a scream peaking out from between his lips, he couldn’t muster more than a pathetic mewling noise however.

            When the mountain lion opened its massive jaw and let out a roar, Josh let out a scream of terror. Both sounds drowned out by the sound of gunfire off in the distance. Three pistol shots.

            BANG! BANG! BANG!

            Each bullet found its mark in the shoulder of the mountain lion in a small grouping no larger than that of a baseball. The lion fell to the ground, unable to support itself on its injured shoulder along with sustaining other injuries as well. The lion and Josh both looked off towards where the gunshots came from and saw yet another beast approaching. Similar yellow eyes, a pair of black pointed ears atop their head and a long flowing mane of night. A predator far more dangerous than any Grimm or wild animal in the forest or even the world over.

            “A huntress…” Josh said under his breath, eyes wide and heart leaping at the prospect of salvation.

            Blake approached the lion and twirled the pistol of her Gambol Shroud to fold the ninjato from the guard. She placed her hand on the side of the best and the lion turned its massive head to snarl at her. The lion tried to nip at her hand but couldn’t bring itself to reach its head far enough to do so. The lion’s breathing labored and heavy. Blake could see the shots she had taken missed the heart and punctured a lung. She wasn’t about to leave the poor creature like this.

            “Go in peace,” Blake whispered and poised the tip of her sword between the rips of the lion before she shoved it clean through to puncture the heart.

            The mountain lion flinched, froze, and fell slack as it exhaled a final breath.

            Josh peeked his eyes out from between his fingers from where he’d previously covered his face. He couldn’t bring himself to watch the display. No matter how peacefully the lion went or the fact that the animal was two steps from eating him, it still broke his heart to see it go like that. He sighed at seeing the lion’s corpse before him and subsequently drew Blake’s attention over to where he’d still been hanging.

            Blake flicked the blood from her blade and positioned the tip towards Josh’s nose and watched his line of sight trace down the spine of the sword over to her till the two made eye contact. Blake’s yellow eyes narrowed at Josh, Blakes lips pursed into a firm line of borderline disdain.

            “This is no place for little girl’s to be playing.” Blake stated.

            “Little girl?!” Josh shrieked, admittedly giving himself zero credit for the case of mistaken identity.

            Blake flicked her wrist to sever the rope around Josh’s ankle and caught him with her other hand before he fell. She held him with one arm and lowered him gently to the ground before sheathing her ninjato at her back.

            “I don’t want to hear it, you shouldn’t be in here if you’re not armed or traveling with someone. Now what are you doing here?” Blake demanded and helped Josh pick up his supplies that fell from his pack.

            “For the record, I’m eighteen!” Josh said.

            “And I don’t care, now answer my question.” Blake said and stood with her legs shoulder length apart, her arms crossed along her chest and her head held so that she looked at Josh from under her brow. This look alone causing the poor boy to flinch where he stood and even forget to correct the prior mis-gendering.

            “I uhh…” Josh stammered and blushed with frustration. “I was taking a short cut through the woods to get to the next city, I’m trying to make it on my own in the world.”

            “There is a trail that goes around this forest, why didn’t you just follow that?” Blake demanded and pulled her arms to her side, her stance becoming less rigid.

            Josh looked down at to the floor and began to play with his fingers, the heat of the blush only becoming more intense as the interrogation went on. When he just continued to stammer, Blake tapped her fingers along his chin and drew his eyes up to meet hers. She was no longer looking at him from under his brow, her full lips no longer pursed. Rather there was a warmth and sympathy to her gaze that made Josh forget what he’d been about to say or try to for that matter.

            “What’s your name?” Blake asked as she still held his face in her hand.

            “Josh…”

            “Funny name for a girl if you ask me.” Blake teased. “I’m Blake by the way.”

            “I’m not a-”

            “Come on, I have a camp not far from here, you can stay there for the night and I’ll get you to the next town over in the in the morning.” Blake offered.

            Josh’s shoulders dropped with defeat before he crossed his arms across his chest, attempting to emulate the power stance Blake had before to no real avail.

            “What will I owe you?” Josh said and stood on the tips of his toes to try and loom over Blake, but since Blake stood about three quarters of a head taller than he did, he barley managed to stand at eye level with her.

            Blake smirked and nodded over to the mountain lion behind him and said: “I get dibs on the meat and fur.”

            Blake watched Josh’s stance fall away and his face pale at the mention of it.

            “You’re going to eat it?” Josh said and grimaced.

            “It’s normally not something I do,” Blake said and drew her ninjato from her back again as she started slicing away at the lion. “But since the next city over doesn’t allow Faunus, I’ve had to live off the land out here which also means I will only get you to the entrance. I won’t hold your hand any further than that though.”

            Josh saw Blake slice into the lion, stripping the fur from its body and that was about as far as he could watch. He felt his stomach tense at the sight of blood and turned his back to the slaughter.

            “Then…” Josh began. He clenched his fists and squared his small shoulders and lifted his head up. “Why don’t you teach me how to live off the land like you do… at least for while I’m here.”

            “You’re a little squeamish for that don’t you think?” Blake said and folded up the fur with the meat packed inside and slung it over her shoulder.

            “Then teach me how to forage or something, like teach me what kind of nuts and berries are okay for humans to eat and maybe fishing. I can handle that!” Josh said with an excited squeak to his voice before blushing at hearing what he sounded like. “I can also carry that too if you’ll let me…” Josh pointed to the sack of fur and meat Blake had been carrying.

            Blake looked at it herself. It was easily a five pounds worth of meat. What she left on the lion she’d leave for the scavengers as she couldn’t use that much meat before it would go bad. Blake shrugged and handed off the sack of meat and nodded her head. She smiled and laughed under her breath at the sight of Josh shivering where he stood at the feel of it. He shoved it all inside of his pack and shook his arms out with disgust sticking tongue out and feigning a gag.

_~Hours Later~_

            Blake and Josh found themselves at the outskirts of Blake’s camp. A large clearing of dirt with a fire pit in the middle, a canvas tent set up to one side and one bedroll just inside. Josh made note of the sleeping situation and berated himself for guessing she might have a spare. Josh himself only intended to go straight through the forest and get to the next city by night fall, but as the sun started to dip down towards the horizon and the mass of land still left, he found himself thankful that Blake found him when she did.

            With the air beginning to cool, Josh began to curse his choice in clothing as he couldn’t control a shiver that ran through his body. At the sound of a crack and a whoosh of a fire dust canister breaking, Josh was pleased to find that Blake started a fire and with it, started cooking their dinner. Blake sat across legged before the fire, keeping an eye on the roasting meat while she peered over to Josh who sat beside her. Josh’s arms still drawn around him to stave off the early chill of the night. Blake only rolled her eyes and seized him by the hips and sat him down onto her own lap, Josh squeaking with surprise at this sudden upheaval.

            “You won’t survive the night if you’re wearing that, you can stay close to me for warmth tonight,” Bake said and wrapped her arms around Josh’s waist, pulling him in closer to her and mewling out under her breath at the feel of how his ass and hips fit so perfectly into her lap.

            Those full-figured thighs and that rounded wobbling ass just settling into her. Despite her best efforts to keep such thoughts away, Blake’s mind began to wander. What would the night hold for them and would they be getting any sleep? The two of them in such closed quarters already, Blake could hardly manage to keep her throbbing member from pushing up against the seam of her pants. She adjusted her hips slightly to try and pull away, earning a cautious look from Josh who only arched his back further into her hips. Giving his ass an even more pronounced curve to it.

            When Josh squeaked and jumped in her lap, Blake knew that the presence of other things was already well known. Josh looked down at Blake’s lap and felt her hands settle at the sides of his hips before he turned his attention back up to her. By the fire light, the two could see the blush on their faces. The emotions on Blake’s face only amplified by how her ears began to position themselves. Blake’s ears laying low along her head while she looked away from Josh.

            Josh tried to think to himself for a moment, his thoughts clouded by a rush of feelings and sensations while the constant jabbing in his rear was at the forefront of his mind. All these culminating to a point where he’d been unable to contain himself as well. A soft bulge pressing into the fabric of his short shorts. The sight easily being more pronounced than Josh may have liked. Josh looked down at himself and arched his back into Blake again to try and hide the presence of his own member only to hear a gasp from Blake as his ass pressed further into Blake’s throbbing cock.

            Blake drew her hands up along Josh’s abdomen and felt the boy lean into her touch till her fingers danced at the very edge of his chest. Blake’s fingers traced around his nipples, the cold air already making them stand on end and the feel of Blake’s hands only making it more pronounced. Blake seized one of Josh’s nipples gently between her fingers and tugged lightly only to earn a squeaking moan from Josh who clicked his mouth shut and pursed his lips.

            In response to this, Josh began to grind his ass up against Blake’s hips, feeling her cock through the fabric of his shorts and settle between his cheeks while Blake’s arm drew around Josh’s tiny waist to hold him tighter. Blake leaned in close and parted her lips to reveal a set of small fangs and exhaled a warm breath onto Josh’s cold skin. She pressed her lips there and nipped at his neck and earned another light mewling noise.

            “It’s late, we should turn in.” Blake whispered and earned a nod from Josh.

            Blake stood and with it, brought Josh to his feet, gliding a hand along his rear and pressing her hips into him once again before pulling away and starting over towards her tent. She looked over her shoulder, cocked an eyebrow at Josh and gestured him over. Blake didn’t need to tell Josh twice before seeing him rush over to her side and entering the darkness of the tent.

            With the sun almost completely set beyond the horizon, the forest lay ensnared by a darkness that Josh had no hope of seeing through. The only real source of light was towards the entrance of the tent where the fire had still been burning. When he felt a pair of hands at his hips yet again, he jumped before coming to his senses and realizing that it was only Blake. He looked over his shoulder and saw the illusion of a pair of floating yellow eyes. Faunus and their natural night vision meant that only Blake would be able to see just what was going on in the night. At least till Josh’s eyes adjusted to the dark.

            Josh relaxed into Blakes touch and turned around to face her and Blake took a step back from him. All Josh could see was a pair of half lidded yellow eyes staring on at him, darting down across his body and back up again causing the effeminate boy to draw his hands up to cover himself. Blake giggled at this.

            What followed was the sound of fabric moving from skin and falling to the floor with a soft thud before the snap of spandex followed. Blake stripped away her shirt, bra, pants, panties and her shoes, her body laying bare and the heat radiating from her now that she stood closer to Josh.

            The boy drew his arms up to his sides and pursed his lips. Unsure where he should keep his hands with the feel of Blake’s chest pressing up against him. Blake’s cock shaft pressing between his thighs. Josh let out an inquisitive hum that shook and wavered, betraying the nerve behind this gesture. Before a legitimate question could be asked, Blake occupied Josh’s lips after she pressed hers into his. She cocked her head to the side to lock their lips together and deepen the kiss. Blake’s arms slid up Josh’s hips till her fingers danced along his elbows and up to his wrists where she gently took hold and hoisted his arms above his head. Josh keeping them there by the will of a silent order.

            Grazing her hands down his chest, Blake reached the hem of Josh’s shirt and tucked her fingers underneath and lightly grazed her claws across the skin. She heard Josh’s breath catch in his throat and saw his chest rise with the sudden inhale and she smiled to herself. She drew her fingers back down to the hem of the shirt and slowly pealed it up and over Josh’s head and left his chest bare. The feel and warmth of his body against Blake’s, the passing warmth of two beings together was something the two had been without for so long. It was a touch the two had nearly forgotten.

            Blake pressed her chest back into Josh’s, laying their bodies flush together. Josh rested his hands at her shoulders and leaned in to kiss Blake again only to find his lips at her neck now. He pecked a kiss there and pulled back only to have the gesture reciprocated when Blake kissed his collar bone, kissed down his chest and placed her lips around his nipple. She gave it a light suck to tug on the skin and heard Josh stifle a moan in his throat. Blake looked up at him with her golden eyes and saw Josh lock his attention with hers.

            She tucked her thumbs under the waist of Josh’s shorts and any undergarment he’d been wearing. With one swift motion done with an assassin’s grace, Blake lapped her tongue up from Josh’s hips while she dropped his shorts around his ankles. Once his shorts had been beyond the swell of his wobbling ass and hips, they fell to the floor.

            Blake’s tongue lapped all the way till she reached his neck once again where she reached his earlobe and nibbled on the skin.

            “You’re such a pretty girl.” Blake whispered.

            “But I’m-” Josh began only to have his hands directed over to the soft head of Blake’s throbbing cock. His eyes went wide and a sense of curiosity took over as his hands traced along every inch of her member, bit by bit. He mentally measured just how big the shaft might have been. Five, six, seven inches long and nearly two inches thick. Josh’s fingers barely able to wrap around its girth.

            It was easily larger and longer than Josh’s and its size alone distracted Josh from his prior comment. Blake pulled out of Josh’s grasp and felt his soft hands stroke her from base to tip. She sauntered away, feeling her cock sway with each step till she crawled inside of her bedroll and pulled the sheets back.

            “Come over here, you’ve got to be freezing.” Blake invited and watched Josh feel around the darkness till he made it over to her bedroll where Blake took his hand in hers and led him down.

            Josh crawled in beside Blake and felt her cock slide between his thighs. He reached down a hand and repositioned it so that it was laying flat against Blake’s abdomen as well as his own. He found himself unable to pull his hands away though, his fingers tracing along every inch in utter disbelief.

            “It’s so big.” Josh said under his breath and looked on at the silhouette he could see in the darkness now that his eyes had adjusted enough.

            “I get that a lot.” Blake said and took Josh by the wrist and pinned his arms above his head while Blake’s hips settled between Josh’s thighs. She loomed over him, her breasts hanging near his face with goose bumps raising across the exposed skin and pulling her nipples to a point. Blake adjusted herself, scooting further into Josh’s embrace and pressing their hips further together. “Listen, we don’t have to do anything, I won’t kick you out of my camp if you say no and you can sleep by the fire if you want. It’s going to be a cold night though so you’re always welcome to stay with me. No questions asked, no funny business.”

            Josh considered this for a moment. He felt he did owe Blake something for taking him in, letting him stay in her camp and escorting him through the forest. But he didn’t feel he owed her this much. Rather, he felt an ardent lust for the feel of her body against his. He pulled on her wrists and leaned up while Blake leaned down and the two pecked their lips together before Josh pulled away and nodded his head.

            “Yeah…” He said with a breathy whisper. “Yes, please.”

            Blake smiled at this and Josh mirrored the expression now that he could see her face. Blake leaned down and ravished his lips with a kiss, humming into his mouth as she parted Josh’s lips with her own and slid her tongue inside to tangle with his. Josh, new to such a sensation, wasn’t sure what to do or how to react. He squeaked out a moan and pulled on Blake’s wrists instinctively while he let Blake tongue him down.

            At the feel of the resistance, Blake pulled back and cocked her head at him as if to ask if something was wrong. When Josh shook his head, Blake returned to him by rearing her hips back. With how she’d pulled away, Josh knew what was apt to happen next. He tensed up and girt his teeth in his head before pulling his wrists away from Blake’s grasp.

            “Wait, wait, wait!” Josh protested and pressed a hand against Blake’s sternum. She backed away with his touch and laid back on her hands once Josh had pushed her far enough. Now Josh had been the one to loom over her. “Why don’t you let me just…”

            Josh gripped onto the base of Blake’s cock and held it firm in his hand. Blake gasped out and bucked her hips forward while the head of her cock presented a bead of precum at its tip. Josh looked at the colossal leviathan that presented itself to him and took a deep breath to steady himself. He parted his lips and brought Blake’s member into his mouth. The dot of precum tracing along his tongue with a sweetness not unlike honey that could have only come from a steady diet of fruit. Blake responded to his advances by placing a hand at the top of his head and playing with his hair, tangling her fingers in his locks and using her other hand to support herself.

            A steady beat of breathy moans passed by Blake’s lips as Josh sucked the head of her cock and only drew himself further and further down with each bob of his head. It hadn’t taken Josh long till he had shoved Blake’s cock to the back of his throat where he felt her strain his neck and knew that was as far as he could go. He pulled his lips from around Blake’s cock and whipped his mouth with the back of his wrist. With the opposite hand, he stroked Blake’s member that had now been slick with his saliva.

            He turned his back to her, sat on his knees and prostrated himself with his ass in the air, cheeks spread and welcoming her to enter.

            “Okay, how about now?” Josh offered and gripped tight to the bedroll when he felt Blake’s hands grip onto his hips. At the feel of her head pressing into his anus Josh craned his head back and shut his eyes tight while Blake eased herself inside. Once the head had made it past, it was easier for Josh to adjust. His heart rate already racing while a cold sweat dotted his form. His grip loosened on the bed roll and he began to push back into Blake’s advances. “Please be gentle with me, this is my first time doing this.”

            This hadn’t been a lie. Blake could tell by the way Josh’s ass gripped onto her cock and nearly held her in place. She inched herself forward bit by bit, taking it slow by the request of her lover. At the feel of the way Josh had pushed back against her cock, she gasped out a moan and flinched with enough force to bottom herself out inside of Josh. The boy was now sitting on her lap, body parallel to her own with Blake’s hands resting at his hips.

            The two froze there for a moment, Blake unwilling to move for fear of hurting him and Josh unable to move as his mouth hung agape. A series of squeaking whines eking out of his mouth. These sounds turned to hums after Josh clapped his jaw shut at the feel of one of Blake’s arms wrapping around his waist and another pressing at his neck. Blake shushed and sooth him, stroking up and down his neck and holding him in place. She pressed a kiss to Josh’s shoulder and then to his ear.

            “It’s okay, you’re okay,” Blake said and pulled her hips in further and saw Josh clench his jaw all the tighter and close his eyes. With this, his ass pressed in around Blake’s member and only made her want thrust every bit of her weight into his bulbus ass. She resisted this temptation however. “Who thought a pretty girl like you could make noises like those?”

            The feel of every inch of Blake’s cock inside of his ass consumed every thought Josh might have had to correct her anymore. Rather he only looked to play the part and enjoy himself. He slipped his own hands around the base of his cock, which was far smaller than that of Blake’s and began to stroke himself off as he nodded with approval at Blake’s prior statement. He drew his hips up and along Blake’s cock and eased them back down with a soft clap of skin against skin.

            At the feel of this, Blake let go of where she’d been holding Josh and held onto his hips to help him back and ride along her cock. She drew her hand along the swell of flesh and gave it a firm squeeze, unable to resist herself. The plump swell of soft skin under her hand and the way her fingers sunk in around it. Blake flicked her hands from the boy’s ass and found herself one part jealous and at her lack of such assets and one part grateful she’d been the first to experience Josh’s venture into such an intimate avenue. Josh looking to appreciate such an appraisal as he arched his back to present more of his ass out to her.

            Blake wrapped her arm around Josh’s waist and could feel the slightest bulge in his abdomen from her own member plunging into his form. She lowered him down onto the bedroll. Blake kept her hands at either side of his hips and drew herself back and eased forward again. Now keeping with a constant beat; gyrating her hips into his ass. Blake’s cock held tight by Josh’s ass as it constantly stroked her more and more. His virgin ass the most amazing feeling she’d experienced.

            Even though the next town over wasn’t one that allowed Faunus, it hadn’t stopped Blake from getting the occasional one-night stand once she needed company for the night. It was easy enough to entice any girl with smooth words and the promise of not only a single night together, but nothing more if they hadn’t requested such.

            But this.

            This feeling of riding Josh’s tight ass was unlike any other woman Blake had picked up from the town. She leaned over him and gripped tighter to his ass, throwing her hips into him with the clapping of skin growing louder, only drowned out by the constant mewling moans Josh had cried out every time Blake had bottomed out inside of him.

            Josh meanwhile tried to keep himself composed by biting down onto the knuckle of his index finger. He hummed out a moan and craned his head back every time the head of Blake’s cock hit his prostate. Each time he could feel himself inching closer and closer to his own climax. The process only expedited by the way he’d been furiously stroking his member and fondling himself.

            “Y-you can go a little harder…?” Josh offered with a nervous stammer and peered over at Blake who only smiled, leaned down and pecked a kiss to his cheek. She hoisted his hips and spun him around along her cock and caused Josh to shiver at the feel of this.

            With Josh now on his back before Blake, the boy attempted to cover himself whichever way he could. One arm drawn around his chest another cupping his erect cock as he looked off to the side. A bashful blush across his cheeks.

            When Josh looked up to see Blake smiling up at him, he tried to stifle back a smile of his own. The very corners of his lips curling into a trammeled smirk. Blake leaned down and pressed her lips to Josh’s and caused any tension he’d been holding onto to melt away. Josh removed his arms from around his body and embraced Blake’s form, holding onto her shoulders while Blake kept pulling his hips into every thrust. The two kept their lips locked together, each one moaning and sighing into the other. They’d only broken this embrace occasionally to regard each other with a lover’s gaze and to catch their breath.

            “I’m close…” Blake whispered and nipped at Josh’s bottom lip.

            “I want you to cum inside of me.” Josh requested and held his hands around the back of Blake’s neck and held her gaze in his own as if to say he was sure that this was what he wanted.

            Blake’s cock throbbed inside of Josh causing him to squeak and arch his back into Blake’s body. Josh heled himself close and drew his arms around Blake till every possible inch of her skin pressed up against his. Her breasts resting against his chest, her crotch constantly slamming into his rear. Her cock plunging deeper and deeper inside of Josh’s ass.

            A shiver wracked Blake’s body as her claws dug into Josh’s soft flesh. She buried her face in his neck and groaned out in agonizing restraint to keep her load from filling Josh. One more minute, one more second, one last embrace. She had to hold on, just a moment longer, half a moment longer was all she needed, all she wanted. Another groan of frustration as her cock throbbed inside of Josh’s ass, his tight walls closing in around her and making it impossible not to feel every nerve of her body firing off at once.

            “I can’t hold it much longer…” Blake strained, bullets of sweat running down her face as she strained herself. She leaned in to sink her teeth into Josh’s collarbone, her sharp fangs biting down with enough force that she’d leave a mark. Josh cried out in pain but hadn’t protested this as the euphoria of having Blake ride him so hard outmatched the pain of her bite.

            Josh leaned in close, pressed a kiss to Blake’s pointed ear and felt the fur underneath his skin. Her ears twitched with the stimulation and curled to turn towards him.

            “Fill me up~” Josh whispered and clenched his ass around Blake’s cock.

            Blake’s eyes shut tight, her ears lay flat against her head, her shivering ceased as she exhaled and relaxed her core. A string of cum shooting up Josh’s ass, causing Blake to buck her hips forward. Her core tensed up again as she shot another load into the boy and held him close. Blake reduced to a moaning mess till her very balls felt as if they were ready to run dry. Josh laying there splayed out across the bedroll, arching his back up into her with his arms held above his head and his eyes shut tight.

            When Blake’s body finally went still, she pulled her member from Josh’s ass and felt him shiver and quake under her touch. Rolling over onto her back, she took a moment to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling with each heaving breath while the cool night air caused her sweat to evaporate from her body. She turned to Josh who lay right beside her, brows furrowed with a look she no doubt had on her face as well.

            “Come here,” Blake said and reached out to playfully tug on Josh’s hips. Josh smiled at her and Blake smiled back at him as the boy rolled over to her side and rested his chest at her shoulder and Blake wrapped her arms around him, nestling his head between her breasts while one hand stroked his back and the other played with his hair.

            “Goodnight Blake,” Josh said and pecked a kiss to Blake’s neck.

            “Goodnight Josh…” Blake said and let the exhaustion take her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang x Josh

            How did I get here? Josh asked himself and opened his eyes to see light bleeding in through the strands of fabric from a burlap bag. His head was reeling and the constant drum beat of his heart pounding in the sides of his head did nothing to alleviate this pain. He groaned out and swayed to the side, looking to lay himself down before feeling a hand grip into his shoulder and yank him back up right. He turned to the direction he thought the hand came from only to have his head knocked back with the force of a punch against his jaw. His teeth ripped open his cheek and he could taste blood, feel it dripping down his swollen lip.

            Where am I? Josh thought to himself again and as if the universe sought to answer his question, someone yanked the bag from Josh’s head. The light from before shined in his face, blinding him for a moment till he shut his eyes and looked away. Using this opportunity to spit the blood welling in his mouth. When the light dimmed, Josh turned his head back and saw a figure silhouetted by the spotlight.

            The figure wore a black hood with a white vest. The mask that covered their face was white as well along with a series of red streaks along the sides, like that of the head of a Beowulf. This look suited the figure as the wolf ears atop his head, poking out of the top of the hood, completed the look. Even with his mental state being what it was now, he could still tell that the figure that stood before him was a member of the White Fang. No, not just a member. He was an officer. A high ranking official in their group.

            “Why am I here?” Josh mumbled out, his thoughts barley a cohesive sentence as he worked around the blood welling in his mouth and the swelling across his face.

            “You’re gonna help us send a message.” The Beowulf said and tapped Josh’s head.

            When he stood and stepped out of the way, Josh squinted and looked away from the light yet again. Just out of his peripheral vision, he could make out someone holding a camera just beyond the flood lights that were shining on him. At the sound of a gun cocking just beside him, Josh turned to look down the barrel of a pistol pointed at his head.

            A combination of adrenaline and instincts causing a fight or flight response to trigger in his mind numbed out the pain. His mind screaming at him to do something, ANYTHING or he was going to die. He tried to stand but felt someone dig their let into his calf, causing him to grunt in pain. He pulled on his wrists and felt a set of zip ties cut into his skin. The Beowulf began to speak, addressing the camera, but Josh hadn’t been paying attention to the words. His only thoughts were trying to figure out a plan.

            He already had a concussion, his head ready to burst. His hands were bound and he could count at least five people. His weapon was no where within his line of sight and… who was he kidding. Josh was one of if not thee lowest ranking combatant in sparing. So just how he was supposed to take on five people at once with nothing?

            Josh began to shiver and bit back the tears welling in his eyes while a lump formed in his throat. He wanted to cry out, beg for mercy, beg for his life. But his pride wouldn’t let him. He bowed his head to hide his face from the camera and let the tears roll down his noes and drop to the floor. He could hear the other white fang members chuckling around him and sobbed, his shoulders hitching up and his body lurching forward. He was going to die here. He was going to become a martyr for the cause he was never apart of. He shut his eyes tight, drew in a breath and held it, waiting to hear the bang and then feel nothing at all.

            The bag came in the form of a boom. Then a crash, then another loud blast all together. Josh opened his eyes just in time to see the door fly off its hinges, warping with the crater indented into it. The rusty steel door flew end over end and Josh dove to the floor fast enough for the projectile to miss him and strike the man that was just behind him. When he looked up, he saw a pair of red eyes glowing just beyond the flood lights. Her finer features, Josh assuming the being was female by the curve of her outline, lost to the darkness she shrouded herself in.

            A woman with long fire blond hair stepped into view, a pair of shot gun cestus hanging from her forearms and a flaming heart insignia on her yellow tube top. Along with this was a small communication device hanging around her ear and a microphone pointed towards Yang’s lips. Judging by the color scheme and the tech, it was Schnee.

            “With all respect where its due, I don’t work for you.” Yang said into the headset hanging from her ear before pulling it out and dropping it to the floor. “All the other hostages you took and the dust you lifted off those Schnee transports is all gone. You’re not going to break my perfect record here and you’re not getting out of this without going through me. So just drop your weapons and let me take the last hostage and we can make this easier on ourselves…” Yang raised her arms, palms held out towards Josh’s captors.

            Josh looked up at her and felt his swollen lips curl into a smile. Salvation had come and she was beautiful. His smirk staggered at the sound of guns cocking and the sight of weapons being readied. Josh looked around and saw Yang caught in the cross fire and shut his eyes at the sound of the first gunshots fired. A flurry of blasts and booms, grunts and wails, a symphony of battle unfolding around him with Josh burying his face into the ground, shaking and praying he would make it out of this alive.

            And then silence followed by a voice and a pair of hands at Josh’s wrists.

            “Are you okay?” Yang asked and snapped the zip ties binding Josh’s wrists and ankles.

            Josh pulled himself up with the aid of Yang, rubbed his wrists and looked around him. The bodies of the White Fang members writhed and groaned out in pain, still alive, but in no condition to fight.

            “Hey, look at me,” Yang said and cupped Josh’s cheek in her hand and looked at him with her soft purple eyes and cocked her head off to the side. “I asked you a question, are you okay?”

            Josh felt the lump in his throat return as he tried to nod his head only to feel his neck go stiff and his head fall. He shook his head from side to side, a sob wracking his body and tears running down his face. His fists clenched tight as he let out a wailing cry. His heart ached, his head throbbed, every fiber of his being still fearful that something was going to snatch him out of the dark and drag him away. Just till Yang wrapped her arms around him.

            He felt her warm embrace, felt his face pressing into her chest. One arm wrapping around the back of his head to stroke his hair and another around his waist, both holding him tight in her grasp. It was at this point that Josh knew nothing would take him now, he felt safe, secure, and most of all, he was okay, every time Yang said it, he knew everything was going to be alright.

            “You’re safe now, just let it out, it’s a lot to deal with all at once, but you’re okay.” Yang said and pulled Josh from her chest and gave him a meek smile.

            Josh looked up at her and then down at the tear stains he’d left in her tank top and could help but cough out a laugh. Yang looked down to see what was so funny and giggled herself. She covered her mouth to try and stifle a laugh, knowing how inappropriate it would be to laugh at a situation like this, but couldn’t help it with the way Josh laughed. Josh couldn’t keep himself from laughing because of the way Yang tried to keep herself from laughing. The way she hid her face in her hands, her shoulders bobbing and her smile peeking out from her palm while her purple eyes shined through her eyes.

            The harder he laughed, the better he felt and the two were in stiches in no time. Which was just what Josh would need as he stopped laughing and clutched his head. He stumbled off to the side, the world around him swaying and distorting like he was viewing it through a constantly churning glass of water. He felt his legs give out from under him and saw Yang catch him before he fell, lowering him to the ground to lighten his fall.

            “You’re not walking anywhere, I’m taking you to the hospital.” Yang said and turned her back towards Josh, pulled his arms up around her shoulders and hoisted him up onto her back, supporting his weight on her hands while Josh tried to use what little strength he had to support himself.

            “What’s your name?” Josh mumbled.

            “You know that’s something I probably should have asked you first; make sure you still have all your marbles, but I’m Yang.”

            “Josh. Thank you Yang… thank you so much…” Josh fought it back but couldn’t stop the flow of tears again. “Thank you so much.”

            “Your welcome Josh.”

            Yang carried Josh on her back through the crumbling hallways of the old military fort the White Fang used as their base of operations. The military base being an old relic from when the kingdoms still waged war on one another but was no now more than a squatter’s den. The once proud bastion crumbling to the steady march of time. For all Josh cared, the whole thing could collapse right now; leaving nothing more than a pile of dirt and rubble. The quicker he could put this day behind him, the better.

            When Yang sat him down onto the drop ship, the crew helped Josh to his feet and buckled him in. One of the crew giving him a once over physical to see if he needed any medical attention before takeoff while the other asked Yang if there was anyone else still inside.

            “No one but a few white fang members, but I’m sure the Schnee mercs will want to take care of them,” Yang said and leaned off to the side to get a better look at Josh. “Hey Josh, I remember seeing you around Beacon, when you’re feeling better, what do you say you let me take you out for coffee or maybe a drink or two?”

            Josh winced every time the medic pulled, pushed, and prodded him, but smiled nonetheless at Yang’s offer. He nodded and scoffed.

            “It’s a date!” He said just before the doors to the drop ship closed and took off into the air. The last time seeing Yang was a bright and wide smile and a wink.

            It would be another three days before the Schnee dust company allowed any of the hostages to return to their homes or schools. About seventy-two hours’ worth of interrogation, medical checkups, more interrogations, sutures and medication, and even more interrogation after that. The Schnee company wasn’t happy about this heist and quite frankly, neither was anyone else involved. Especially Josh with how many times anyone asked him the exact same questions repeatedly.

            Once Schnee felt satisfied with the battery of questions, they finally set Josh on his way back to Beacon. For a whole day, he was the talk of the school. Everyone suddenly cared about what happened to him, wanted to make sure he was okay, wanted to know what it was like.

            “Were you scared?”

            “How’d you get in there?”

            “Where did it happen?”

            “Did they do anything to you?”

            Every single hour of the day without quarter. Lunch was the worst time of all. One whole hour where everyone in the school gathered around; beating the others away for their chance to ask Josh just what happened to him. With how crowded it had all been, with every person invading his space and yanking him out of the fray only to drop him into another, Josh was about ready to start throwing punches. But before he lost his temper, he saw a familiar mane of blond hair off in the distance and smiled. His salvation arrived just in time yet again.

            “Yang!” Josh shouted across the room and waved his hand out of the sea of the crowd. The mere mention of her name parted the mob to either side as they all looked around to see the great huntress herself that led the hostage rescue. The only reason why Yang hadn’t had her own mob of a fan base was because everyone knew when to take no for an answer with her.

            When Yang noticed Josh, she smiled and waved her hand back and started over towards him. The crowd giving her a wide birth for her to walk through. Once there was enough of a clearing, Yang giggled and rushed forward, snatching up Josh in her arms and twirling him around.

            “Josh oh my god it’s good to see you again!” Yang said and set him down, placing a hand at the boy’s head and ruffling his hair. This causing a light blush to tint Josh’s cheek. “I almost didn’t recognize you without the bruises~” Yang winked and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to pull him out of the crowd. “Come on, I still have an hour for lunch, what do you say we go on that date?”

            “Sounds great, lead the way!” Josh said and latched an arm around Yang’s waist as she led the two of them out of the crowd of people.

            As if Josh’s life hadn’t been hard enough, that one word, “date,” would spread like wild fire. He could already hear everyone whispering amongst themselves about it. Everyone’s eyes darting over to the two of them and back to whomever they were talking to before. Covering their mouths to avoid detection as to who they were talking about. It was obvious enough who and what the new topic of conversation would be though.

            “Let them talk, how many more years do you have here, two, three?” Yang asked as if she knew what had been going through Josh’s mind. “Just wait it out and flip this place the bird when you leave, ‘cause I promise it won’t matter once you get your hunter’s license. Hop on.”

            Yang tossed Josh a helmet and stripped off her school uniform skirt to reveal a pair of biking shorts just underneath. Much to Josh’s relief and a bit of dismay if he had to be honest.

            “Did you really think I was going to ride my bike in a pair of panties?” Yang asked and stuffed her skirt inside of her bag and straddled her motorcycle, the engine roaring to life with a kick and a rev.

            “With the rumors I’ve heard about you,” Josh began and slipped on the helmet, takin his seat behind Yang and holding onto her hips. “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

            “Eh, most of them are true.” Yang joked and yanked back the throttle and forced the front end of the bike into the air, the tires squealing against the pavement as the two of them peeled out in style.

            Josh wrapped his arms around Yang’s waist, holding onto her as tight as he could once the bike began to rear back. When the tire hit the pavement and the bike leveled out, Josh still couldn’t bring himself to loosen his grip over Yang. This caution proved to pay off as Yang gave him every reason to hang on for dear life.

            Zipping and zooming through the school and out onto the street. Through parking lots and traffic at a hundred miles an hour. Josh thought that they must have looked like nothing more than a yellow blur to anyone seeing them. At least that’s what he thought the police must have seen since the two of them managed to get to their destination with time to spare.

             A local coffee shop not far from the school and a hotspot from the looks of how many other students had made it here. Most of them looking to be seniors and even a few teachers as well.

            Yang pulled Josh’s hands from around her waist and dismounted the bike, turning to Josh and giggling at how he’d remained frozen throughout the whole ride. She pulled the helmet from his head and cocked an eyebrow at him and saw his eyes shut tight. To bring him out of his state of shock, Yang leaned in and pecked a kiss to his lips, nothing more than a small peck, but enough to have Josh’s eyes shoot wide open.

            “Morning sleeping beauty, were here. Grab us a table, lunch is on me.” Yang said and set the helmet on her bike as she walked into the café, leaving Josh still stunned.

            Josh reached a hand up to palm across his mouth where the ghost of Yang’s lips had been just moments before. When he felt himself slip from the bike, he shook himself out of his day dream just in time to keep himself from looking more like an ass then he already did. When he finally found a seat for the two of them, Yang had already come back with lunch for the two of them.

            “I hope you don’t mind turkey because it was the only thing they had left.” Yang offered out the other half of a large sub sandwich to Josh who took it and promptly took a bite.

            He hummed with approval and mulled over the food in his mouth, nearly choking on his food at the feel of Yang’s foot resting at the seat of his chair and precariously close to his own crotch. His eyes darted down and then back up to see Yang resting her head in her palm, half lidded eyes regarding him with a sultry glare and her teeth grazing across her lower lip before a small giggle escaped her that was anything but innocent. Josh swallowed hard and gave a half-hearted smile in return, his brow furrowed with nerves and his eyes unsure where to settle. Too afraid to lower his gaze as it would look like he was staring at her cleavage.

            When did she unbutton her blouse? Josh asked himself and shook the thought away, looking off to the side as he stuffed another bite of food into his mouth and washed it down with the drink Yang had grabbed him.

            “You know I think you might look better inside that skirt than I would have.” Yang said and inched her foot forward, pressing into the she felt forming in Josh’s slacks and even feeling his cock push back with a twitch.

            In response to this, Josh jumped in his chair and struck his knees against the table, causing enough commotion to warrant a few idle stares. He waved them off with a smile and turned back to Yang, unable to find any words to speak till he untangled his own web of thoughts.

            “W-what do you mean?” Josh asked and swallowed hard, taking another drink to try an alleviate how dry his throat had become.

            “What I mean is that you would look way better in my skirt then I ever would, it’s kind of hard to hide some things inside of it anyway, you know…” Yang slipped her toes under Josh’s knee and pulled his leg up to place his foot against her own hips to feel a bulge pressing up against her biking shorts. With how tight the shorts already were, Josh wasn’t sure what the actual size of it was, but from what he could feel already, it was far larger than his own.

            A fiery blush came to Josh’s cheeks as he sat up straight and placed his hands in his lap. His foot twitching slightly and pressing further into Yang’s already hardened cock. This caused her to lean forward and posture herself out before him, a sighing moan escaping her lips. She was quiet enough to go unnoticed by anyone else around them but that didn’t seem to be a concern of hers. She leaned forward and pressed her elbows around her chest, creating a greater line of cleavage as her blouse parted to either side.

            “So, are you just going to tease me or are you actually interested in more?” Yang asked and bit her lower lip again, giggling at the way Josh shivered in his seat. “Bathroom, ten minutes, don’t keep me waiting~” Yang said and waved her fingers over towards Josh as she started over towards the restroom.

            Josh sat stunned into silence and indecision. This was all so exciting and terrifying at the same time. His mind running at a million miles an hour and reasoning blotted out by his imagination taking hold of the scenarios that would unfold. He exhaled a moan under his breath, feeling his own meager cock press and strain against the fabric of his slacks. He sat up straight, drew in a deep breath and composed himself. There was no way he wouldn’t draw attention to himself with his cock running down his pant leg and needed to gather his nerves before anything else.

            After he managed that much, he stood and rolled his shoulders, the very hair on his head standing on end with the imaginary feeling of eyes being on him. He knew it wasn’t true and told himself that it was nothing more than his nerves getting the better of him. When he stepped into the men’s restroom and closed the door behind him, being sure to lock it just to be sure, he felt the tension wash away.

            Yang had already been waiting for him, perching herself against the sink with her arms supporting herself. She hopped from her perch and walked over to Josh, tapping his chin and leaning in to press her lips to his. The two locking together in an intimate kiss and Josh’s hand’s finding their place at Yang’s shoulders while Yang’s hands rested at his hips. With a quick swipe of her hand and flick of the wrist, Josh felt a cold rush of air on his legs and pulled away from the kiss only to see Yang had slipped the skirt around his waist and dropped his underwear and pants around his ankles. Josh was too impressed to think to protest this and looked at himself in the mirror.

            His wide hips and narrow shoulders along with his short hair. To a passing glance, he looked like any other girl on campus. He turned away from his reflection, not willing to entertain such an idea as to stay in this outfit anywhere but here.

            “See, told you that you’d look better in that skirt than me.” Yang said and clapped a hand to his ass and watched the boy stumble forward as a squeaking moan escaped his lips. Josh covering his mouth as his eyes went wide while Yang mirrored his expression. “You like that kind of stuff?” She asked with a cocked brow and a half smirk.

            “Well I mean…” Josh squirmed where he stood and slipped his ankles out of the pants and took a step forward, subconsciously arching his back to give the skirt that much more of a lift with his plump rear.

            Yang slapped Josh’s ass again and watched the boys shuffle forward and brace himself against the sink. Yet again, another squeak of approval. Josh prostrated himself over the sink and bit his lower lip, humming with anticipation as he looked over his shoulder at Yang. A certain ‘come hither dear’ look to his eyes that Yang could not bring herself to disobey. She placed a hand at either end of Josh’s hips and pressed her throbbing bulge up against his ass, flicking the skirt up onto his back and slapping his ass again. The skin jiggled and rippled with her strike while a light red mark marred his skin.

            “You like that don’t you?” Yang whispered and watched Josh nod his head and hide his blush in the crux of his elbow.

            The look of innocence to his face in the way he hid himself made Yang’s cock throb even more inside of her shorts. The very tip peeked from the waist band, a bead of precum sitting at the head. Yang slipped her thumb under the waist and pulled her shorts down, pealing them from her body and letting cock flop onto Josh’s ass. The shaft resting between the boy’s soft ass cheeks. Yang edged herself along Josh’s ass, squeezing his hips together around her cock as she did so.

            Josh craned his head back to see just what he was dealing with and saw the monstrosity that Yang held. A solid shaft easily an inch thick and several inches in length. At the very sight of it, Josh’s own meager cock throbbed to life while a pit formed in his gut. Anxious and excited, Josh rolled his hips back into Yang, holding onto the sink to keep himself stable. He pressed his ass into her crotch and forced himself against her constant advances, wiggling his thighs from side to side.

            The constant teasing drove Yang to her very edge. The precum that dotted her cock now dribbled down her shaft, making her slick and slippery. Yang kept up with the teasing that Josh put her through just till she took a fistful of his hair and forced the boy forward. She mounted his hips onto the sink, Josh’s legs being too short to reach the floor and just dangled there. Josh meanwhile had to press himself up against the mirror and palm across the wall for a stable grasp.

            “I’m not the person you tease because then I’ll just take what I want~” Yang said and reared her hips back, the shaft of her massive cock sliding along Josh’s ass till the head stood at the entrance to his anus. Yang looked up at Josh and saw his wide eyes as he looked down at the cock and then his eyes darting back up to meet hers. Yang scoffed in response and pressed the head of her cock into Josh’s ass. She listened as the boy gasped and arched his back as Yang’s inches slid inside of him.

            Josh’s legs curled up while he clawed against the wall, his nails digging into the tile and ripping out the grouting. The feel of Yang’s girth pressing into him, stretching him out and going deeper and deeper. It was all too much to handle; constantly reminded that she still had so much more of her own length to go. He felt her length press into his abdomen with how deep she’d already gone and press into his prostate causing his cock to twitch and writhe as it hung beneath him. Josh reminded himself that they were still in a public restroom and covered his mouth to stifle and suppress a moan that was escaping his lips.

            When he felt Yang stop and move her hips from side to side, Josh knew that she finally bottomed out inside of him. The sway and thrust of her hips, the feel of her thighs pressing into his ass and her balls slapping up against him.

            “Someone’s awfully quiet.” Yang said and pulled Josh’s uniform coat off and tossed it aside. She pulled the collar down and pecked a kiss to his now expose neck before reaching around and popping the buttons of his shirt one by one. Slowly inching her way down till she was able to pull the shirt off to either side and press his bare skin against the cold mirror Josh pressed himself against. “Let me know you’re still there~”

            Yang reached a hand up and palmed across Josh’s chest, taking a handful of his meager pectoral and closing her index finger and thumb around his nipple. Josh squeaked and bit down onto his knuckle to keep himself from making any more noise. Not in defiance of Yang, but rather for his own pride and concern at someone hearing. Yang however, took this as a challenge and tugged on his nipple a little more, tweaking and twisting it, feeling Josh shiver and shake under the tension of her own cock.

            Yet still nothing. Josh had stayed quiet with Yang’s cock inside of him and her hands playing and teasing his nipple. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair, scratching her nails lightly across his scalp and pulled her hips back to begin rolling into him.

            “Come on Josh, sing for me?” Yang begged and pouted but the only noise Josh allowed himself to utter were no more than a few pathetic mewling moans. Yang realized that being nice wasn’t going to cut it and if she wanted something from this boy, she was just going to have to take it. Oh well~

            Yang reared her hips back as far as she could bring them without having her cock fall out. She saw the look on Josh’s face, that look of knowing and anticipation as he looked down and then back up at Yang who just giggled and licked her lips before slamming her cock into Josh’s ass. The boy’s body not having enough time to even adjust or anticipate this assault while his ass hole stretched to its very limit and puckered around Yang’s cock.

            He couldn’t hold himself back any further, he felt a pained and euphoric moan well in his throat till he cried it out and arched his back into his partner. Yang was far from finished, not by a long shot. She wrapped an arm around Josh’s torso and pulled him back into her chest. With her other arm wrapping under his leg to keep him suspended while Josh’s other leg supported his weight. Josh felt Yang’s breasts up against his back and brought his arms up and around to lace his fingers behind Yang’s neck, pulling himself in closer to her. Yang nuzzled and settled her head into the crux of his neck where she feathered his skin with kisses, the feel of her lapping tongue and idle nips and bites.

            Yang’s toned and strengthened core made it easy for her to thrust her cock inside of Josh’s ass with enough force and fury to have the loud clap of skin on skin echo throughout the restroom. These sounds coupled and complimented by the constant breathy moans that escaped Josh’s lips. Every quick jolt of Yang’s hips earning her another squeak and gasp while when she pulled herself back to ready for another heave, Josh sighed out a breathy moan.

            With his hands around the back of her neck, Yang pulled Josh’s other leg out from under him, supporting his full weight on both of her arms with some added help from Josh. She rested her head against Josh’s shoulder and looked at him in the mirror. Every time Yang humped his ass, his own cock flopped and flung into the air. A small bit of precum dripping down the head as she constantly assaulted his prostate.

            Along with this, the way his shirt parted off to either side exposing his soft pink nipples. The way his skirt pulled up around his hips and the constant blush and look of jubilation on his face. Josh caught what he looked like in the mirror and his face only grew redder with the realization that it wasn’t some girl he was looking at, but rather he was looking at himself.

            “You make such a pretty girl Josh~” Yang whispered and nibbled on his ear.

            “Th-thank you Yang.” Josh stammered out, impressed with himself that he could even manage that much.

            “Are you going to be my pretty girl?” Yang asked and giggled. From where her hands were on his body, she could feel his heart beating constantly and felt his heart rate skip a whole beat when she asked him that. “You’d make such a cute little girl Josh, and I don’t even have to share you with anyone else. Just you and me in moments like these~”

            It was hard to think with Yang’s ram rod cock plunging inside of Josh’s ass, riding him rough and hard and Yang giving him no room to retort. Bouncing up and down again and again while Yang hammered away at his prostate, his cock bobbing with every thrust while he tried to concentrate on what Yang was saying. Josh nodded his head and shut his eye tight, this being the only thing the boy could manage.

            “That’s my good girl~” Yang whispered and settled Josh’s legs into the crux of her elbows, reached her hands up behind his neck and pulled him forward into a full nelson hold. From there, she had all the leverage she needed to ride his tight ass. “I want to hear you say it for me, who’s my good girl Josh?”

            “Me, I am, I’m your good girl Yang~” Josh moaned out as his eyes rolled back to their whites. His mouth hanging agape and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

            Yang slammed her throbbing cock into Josh’s ass and felt his walls close in around her. Even after such an onslaught, the boy still held enough strength to tighten at just the right moments and make the experience for Yang even more enjoyable. With how tight the boy was, it was almost hard for Yang to even enter at times, but the friction and feel of it all had her inching closer and closer to her edge.

            “Yes you are Josh,” Yang said through strained groans and shut her eyes tight. She drew in a breath and held it down into her core. Her body ached and burned, her balls tightened and her cock twitched. “Oh god I’m close, I’m cumming inside you!” Yang ordered and when her endurance couldn’t hold on for any longer, she threw her hips and bottomed herself out inside of Josh. A massive load of her cum filling the boy’s ass and running down her shaft and balls, dripping onto the floor and out of Josh’s ass.

            When Josh heard what Yang said, his eyes went wide and his body tensed at the feel of her cum inside of him. A quick warm spirts into his ass that began to fill him up. He could feel the way her semen welled inside of him and dripped out of his ass while Yang threw her hips into him one last time. The way she held him there till it felt like her very balls would empty out inside of him caused Josh’s own meager cock to dribble out what little spunk it could.

            When Yang finally finished, she set Josh onto the sink, draping him over the basin and pulled herself out. Her cock sliding from between his cheeks with a slurp and a pop. Josh hadn’t had enough strength in him after such a pounding to even set himself up right and traced Yang’s movements in the reflection of the mirror. Yang grabbing a few paper towels to clean her own cock off before slipping his pants on and tightening the bel around her waist.

            “Hey look at that, were the same size in pants too~” Yang said and walked over to peck a kiss to Josh’s cheek. “Clean yourself up and I’ll give you a ride back to school.” Yang slapped her hand against Josh’s ass and teased her finger at his anus. “We gotta do this again sometime soon~”


	3. Chapter 3

            

Pyrrha x Josh

            “You’re going to have to choose one of them.” Nora said. She’d been sitting across from Pyrrha holding up her scroll with a pair of pictures displayed on the screen. Two handsome young men, both with charming smiles, beautifully deep eyes, and a personality that just made Pyrrha’s heart leap.

            Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Pyrrha forced herself to choose one or the other.

            Jaune, the captain of team JNPR and the man who’d caught her eye day one. The boy who treated her like any other girl; never even knowing who she was at first glance. And, the boy who was denser then a black hole and couldn’t seem to take a hint.

            On the other hand, there was Josh. A new student that started here after some time and had since struggled to really pass any of his classes. He was shy, timid, often the subject of Cardin’s beatings. Then again anyone even remotely smaller than Cardin was subject to his beatings. In any case, he was also a much easier target since Josh ranked dead last in the combat simulations six months in a row.

            With no real signs of improvement and talk of expulsion being the subject the faculty entertained, Ozpin took it upon himself to give Josh as much of a fighting chance as he could. For certain students, be they unable to learn through the methods of the teachers or life had a way of getting in the way of their learning, tutoring for all subjects was available. Pyrrha ranking within the top three combatants in all simulations for her entire stay at Beacon nominated herself for such extracurricular activities.

            Thus, Josh was on loan to team JNPR for a few months to see if Pyrrha and her team could raise his combat scores out of the bottom five. Since he’d joined, Pyrrha felt drawn to him. Something about the way Josh held himself and the time they spent together in their study sessions. They way Josh blushed and froze up whenever Pyrrha approached and adjusted his stance. The way he always lit up when Pyrrha entered the room. Even how Josh was always eager to seek her out for another study session and his willingness and drive to improve.

            She more than enjoyed his company, and Josh more than enjoyed hers. But being this love struck left her with a choice she could hardly bring herself to make.

            Josh or Jaune.

            “Conversely,” Ren began. “You can hardly make a choice if one of them is unable to reciprocate the feelings you have for them. Perhaps its best if you find out that much first and the answer may reveal itself to you.”

            “I think Ren has the right idea,” Pyrrha said with a sigh and produced her own scroll from her pocket and scrolled through the contacts. “There is no point in fawning over someone if they don’t share the same feelings for you, right?”

            “Somebody should tell that to Jaune…” Nora mused to herself before Pyrrha struck her with a pillow.

            Pyrrha looked down at her phone. No time like the present, she thought to herself and tried to muster up the courage to open a message to Jaune and Josh. Her fingers wouldn’t move no matter how hard she tried though. She kept staring at the phone and pursed her lips, feeling the ache of nerves getting the better of her. When she loosened her grip on her phone just enough, Nora snatched it out of her hand fast enough to keep her from retaliating.

            “Nora give me my scroll back!” Pyrrha tried to snatch for it only to have it pulled out of arms reach. The more she struggled to get it back the more Nora danced and dodged away from Pyrrha.

            “I’ll give it back just as soon as I-” Nora began but paused upon hearing the door open and turned to see Jaune standing in the doorway.

            The sight that Jaune walked into was one to behold. Pyrrha reaching the phone Nora kept over her head while Nora was balancing on one foot with her other foot planted into Pyrrha’s chest to try and keep her at bay. Meanwhile Ren had been sitting on his bed, trying his best to ignore the shenanigans going on to little avail.

            “Uhhh, is everything okay?” Jaune asked as he stepped into their dorm.

            “Yes actually, Pyrrha just had a question for you and it just so happens that Ren and I have a movie to go to,” Nora said and tossed Pyrrha’s phone into the air and snatched up Ren by the collar and whipped him out the door. Leaving Pyrrha to bumble and fondle for her phone to keep it from dropping it.

            “Wait, I don’t remember getting tickets to a movie?” Ren protested just as Nora dragged him out the door.

            “Don’t be silly you said you wanted to go see that new romantic comedy with me called Tell Him How You Really Feel,” Nora said to Ren but kept her eyes locked with Pyrrha before slamming the door and going on her merry way.

            Pyrrha looked at her phone clutched between her hands, surprised she managed to even catch it before realizing how she must have looked to Jaune with that display. She gave Jaune a nervous smile and chuckle before pocketing her phone and placing her arms behind her back. She looked off to the side in a futile attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks and gave Jaune a side long peek to see if he noticed anything only to find a confused look about his face.

            “You… wanted to ask me something Pyrrha?” Jaune asked and took a step forward.

            A pressure weighed down onto Pyrrha’s chest, knocking the air from her lungs while her ribs threatened to buckle. She straightened herself out, raised her head and took a step forward to meet Jaune’s advances.

            “Yes actually, I was wondering if you had any plans this coming weekend?” Pyrrha asked and leaned forward, one leg popping up and her hands behind her back as she postured herself as if to present her very form out to Jaune.

            “Yeah actually, I got a couple of tickets to that new Juane Dohnson movie High-Rise, but that movie Nora and Ren are gonna go see would probably be a better fit, what do you think?” Jaune asked and raised his brows at the way Pyrrha’s face lit up and couldn’t help but smile.

            “High Rise would be a great movie to go to.” Pyrrha said.

            “You think so? I never would have pegged Wiess for awesome action movies like that, but if you think she’d be into it then I’ll go ask her!” Jaune said.

            Pyrrha took a step back and lowered her hands to her sides, her stance wide and her shoulders squared. She nodded and gave a wide ear to ear grin that Jaune reciprocated without a second thought.

            “You should ask her now so you can make sure to get everything planned out!” Pyrrha subconsciously shoved Jaune towards the door.

            Jaune recoiled and stumbled back on his feet, pausing for a moment. His smile wavered before he nodded his head and started for the door.

            “Yeah you’re right, I probably should.” Jaune said with a nervous laugh to his voice and left the room.

            The moment the door clicked shut behind him, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around her waist and lowered her head off to the side. She took a deep breath to steady herself and hoped that it would alleviate the pressure she felt on her chest again. When her scroll buzzed, she welcomed the distraction and looked at the message. When she saw who the sender was, she couldn’t help but smile at the irony of all things. The choice was made for her and perhaps this one was for the better.

            Josh’s text read: “Hey Pyrrha! I got the rest of the day free I was wondering if you wanted to squeeze in a training session and workout today.” The text accented with a smiling emoji.

            “Sure thing! What do you say we meet up at the forest just outside the school; there should be plenty of privacy.” Pyrrha responded and felt her lips curl into a smile at the emoji Josh sent. A workout and a training session would do her some good, help her clear her mind, maybe even get her thoughts straight. Even if Jaune wasn’t interested, maybe she had a better chance with Josh anyways.

_~Later~_

            Pyrrha was running a routine maintenance check on Miló in its rifle form while Akoúo̱, her shield, leaned up against the rock she’d perched herself on. She cocked the rifle, checked the firing mechanism, cleaned up all the moving parts and paused. Her ears twitching with a distant sound and her breath going still in her lungs to block out the sound to hear better. She went back to her maintenance check, eyes directed at her rifle but her attention was in her peripherals. Her breathing kept shallow and light.

            Her caution rewarded at the sound of a battle cry coming from above. On instinct, Pyrrha summoned Akoúo̱ to her hand, the shield sliding into place at her arm as she turned around to stop a spear strike and force it off to the side. The blade of Josh’s spear struck deep into the ground after he landed. He looked up at Pyrrha with a playful smirk, something Pyrrha was apt to return.

            Pyrrha rolled Miló rifle around her hand to form the xiphos sword and trust the tip forward. Josh side stepped the blade and severed his spear into two halves to form a pair of blades. He swung a wide slash along Pyrrha’s abdomen only to have her step out of the way. Just as Josh intended as his other hand grabbed onto the other half of his spear turned sword and gave a wide overhead swing with a roar. He struck down onto Pyrrha’s shield with a loud clang of metal on metal before having the sword forced away. Pyrrha retorted with a overhead horizontal swing.

            Josh attempted to jump back, but the slack left along his shirt caught the blade and ripped a wide hole along the waist of the shirt. He looked at the garment with shock and realized that could have very well been his abdomen. This lack of attention to matters at hand only proved to be precipitate a need for defensive tactics. Even with Pyrrha flaring her elbow out and rearing back with an overhead swing, she was still able to land another slash along Josh’s chest. Once again, the blade ripping through his shirt and even catching his belt as he just barley managed to step out of the way.

            Pyrrha had yet to land a true strike on him however, that at least meant his aura would be able to protect him if Pyrrha struck head on.

            With another roar, Josh twisted around, turning his back to Pyrrha to go for a duel ended slash to try and turn the tide of this battle, only to feel Pyrrha’s shield strike him at his back. He stumbled forward, unable to catch his bearings. When Pyrrha switched Miló xiphos to its spear, she swept Josh’s feet out from under him and dropped him to the floor, face first.

            Josh rolled over onto his back and saw Pyrrha bring her hand up to her lips to cover the smile and giggle. At this, he just smiled and giggled back at her, his weapon laying at either side of himself.

            “Never turn your back to your enemy, it leaves you wide open and the whole twisting around thing only ever works in the movies.” Pyrrha said and took a step forward and felt Josh’s ankles wrap around hers. Before she could even turn her head down, Josh already twisted his body off to the side to sweep Pyrrha from her feet and knock her to the floor.

            Josh snatched up his sword, pointed the tip downward and went for a quick stab right to the chest to win this sparing match. He underestimated Pyrrha’s own reflexes however as she brought up her vambraces, the armor along her forearms, in an X formation to catch and redirect the blade. Josh’s weight fell into the strike at this point and dug the blade into the ground just above her head. Leaving Josh hovering over Pyrrha’s form with the two looking up at each other, breathing labored as their eyes locked together.

            It was at this point that Josh now realized he’d been straddling Pyrrha, nearly half naked; his clothes shredded to ribbons. He looked down at her, held her green eyes in his and saw the way she cocked her head off to the side, her eyes half lidded as she let out a small giggle. Josh smiled at this again, he couldn’t bring himself not to when she smiled. His grip loosened over the sword he held and he placed his hands at Pyrrha’s wrists, pinning her arms above her head and leaned down, pressing their forehead’s together and holding each other’s gaze for a moment. The thrum of their hearts beating so loud that they were each afraid that the other would hear it. But when the lips met and locked together, all other noises around them ceased just as the world outside of this moment had.

            Josh broke from the kiss and looked at Pyrrha who’d still been smiling at him. She slipped her wrists out from Josh’s grasp, brought her hands up to his cheeks and pulled him in close again. Their lips danced with one another as they each deepened the kiss the shared till Pyrrha hoisted her hips off to one side and pinned Josh to the ground, his arms held above his head.

            “Never let your guard down.” Pyrrha said with a playful wink and got to her feet, offering a hand out for Josh to take.

            Josh got to his feet with Pyrrha’s aid and found she hadn’t let go of his hand just yet. In fact, he noted how she only held tighter to him and still regarded him with that warm green gaze of hers.

            “What do you say we grab some coffee in the cafeteria and we can go over how the sparing went?” Pyrrha asked.

            “Sounds like a plan,” Josh said and gripped tighter to Pyrrha’s hand before looking down at himself and laughing. “Though I think I’m going to need to change clothes first.”

            “I could do with a shower myself.” Pyrrha said.

            The two arrived back to the dorms after a short walk, Pyrrha stripping off her armor the moment the two were inside while Josh did the same with what remained of his tatters. Since team JNPR, and most of all Pyrrha, were responsible for tutoring Josh whenever possible, the school made it a point to set the five-student team inside a dorm that held enough space for all of them.

            With his clothes ruined, Josh opted to toss them away and rifled around the drawers to find something else to wear. When he mistook Pyrrha’s drawer for his own, he was surprised to find a second set of her armor sitting in the drawer. He picked up the corseted chest plate and smirked at it, thinking it was just like Pyrrha to have two sets of her armor. He thought to himself that she no doubt had a second set of weapons hiding somewhere and laughed at the thought, rolling his eyes.

            When he heard the shower start up, he looked over his shoulder and then back at the armor. Pyrrha would be in there for at least a few minutes, and she wouldn’t mind if he tried on her armor for just a little bit, would she? I mean after all, Josh spent his scholarship to Beacon on his weapons, leaving him no real means of paying for a set of armor and she already had two. Josh Thought nothing of it and tried on the corset, lacing it up behind his back. With his natural V shaped chest, the corset made it hard for him to draw in a full breath and made him wonder just how Pyrrha fought in it. When he looked at himself in the mirror however, he found he didn’t look too bad. It gave his already lithe and effeminate waist a nice curve to it but looked a tad goofy without the rest of it.

            Next was the skirt, if one could even call it that since it was little more than a strip of fabric hardly wide enough to cover most of Josh’s ass. His sizable hips caused most of his ass to hang out, making it a bit drafty. Coupling it with the sash Pyrrha kept around her waist solved this issue though. The rest of the outfit came together piece by piece. The thigh high boots, the gloves, and finally, the circlet. Josh looked at himself in the mirror, blushing at the way he looked and feeling his heart race in his chest. Though he’d never outright admit it, he found himself to be sexy in Pyrrha’s armor.

            He struck a few poses. One where he took a fighting stance, another where he arched his back and leaned forward. A third were he looked over his shoulder and gave a bashful look to the mirror that quickly turned genuine once he heard the door to the bathroom open. With no time to strip out of the clothes, Josh stood frozen in horror at what Pyrrha would say about this.

            When Pyrrha stepped out of the bathroom, she’d only worn a towel around her waist that just barley managed to stretch across her thighs to cover her hips. This only left her shoulders and much of her chest exposed. Her ample chest pressed tight by the towel and creating a line of cleavage where droplets of water slid and settled into.

            At the sight of each other, both Josh and Pyrrha were unable to bring themselves to say a word. Pyrrha brought up a hand to cover her mouth and hide the smile on her face, knowing how mortifying this must be for Josh. But her eyes betrayed the expression she tried so hard to hide while something else came stirring just underneath Pyrrha’s towel. Even if he’d been wearing her armor, Pyrrha couldn’t deny how ungodly amazing he looked inside of it. Her smirk turning sultry behind the cover of her hand as she bit her lower lip before coming to the realization of the feeling of her cock throbbing to attention between her legs.

            She saw Josh’s eyes dart down and his brows rise, a look of shock and awe coming to his face while Pyrrha’s heart sank down to her chest. She pulled the towel down as best she could without exposing more of herself to Josh, forcing herself to double over and expose more of her cleavage out to him.

            “Please don’t look at it!” Pyrrha shrieked and pressed her knees together.

            “That’s…” Josh began.

            “I know what it is!” Pyrrha interjected and shut her eyes tight, taking a moment to herself to try and think of something, anything to say to him. “I know it may not exactly be normal either and I thought maybe we could work around it, but if you’re-” Pyrrha stopped herself at the feel of a warm hand at the base of her cock. Three fingers curling around her balls to fondle them. The sensation forcing her up right while the words that played on her lips melted into a breathy moan.

            “I was going to say that it’s pretty impressive actually.” Josh said with a half smirk on his face and watched Pyrrha’s face light up and felt her pulse quicken in the base of her cock. He could feel it twitch and throb in his hand as if it had the ability to beg for caress of his skin.

            Pyrrha opened her mouth to try and say something, but the only thing that came out was a pathetic squeaking noise followed by another moan. Her eyes darted along Josh’s face, tracing his eyes looking at the way he looked at her, flicking down to his lips and the memories of moments ago where the two shared that kiss. She couldn’t stop herself, she grabbed Josh by the head, her towel dropping to the floor as her body pressed up against Josh’s and Pyrrha wrapped in a passionate kiss that Josh was all too eager to reciprocate.

            Josh felt Pyrrha’s arms drape over his shoulders and her hands pull him further into the kiss while Pyrrha played with his air. Their lips dancing together while Pyrrha used her lips to part Josh’s and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues tangling together; embracing the taste that played on the other’s lips. Josh moved his hands up to tug on the straps of the corset before he felt Pyrrha’s hands rest on his wrists. She pulled away and looked him up and down. Her hands pulled back and rested against the chest where she squeezed his pectorals and shook her head.

            “Keep this on~” Pyrrha requested and Josh nodded.

            She led Josh over to the bed and sat him down there and rifled around her sock drawer, giving Josh a fine view of her ass wagging back and forth as she hummed thoughtfully to herself. Josh’s own cock began to throb to life. Wearing Pyrrha’s corset and clothes, the way she kissed him and now her ass right in his face, he couldn’t help but wrap his hand around his cock and stroke himself at the sight of Pyrrha’s buxom rear.

            “There it is,” Pyrrha mused to herself and stood up straight, turning around to see the way Josh’s had already started stroking himself off. She bit her lower lip and giggled before playing her hands at the head of his cock. “A little eager, aren’t we?”

            Josh’s toes curled as he writhed where he sat, his hand clamping down at the base of his cock while Pyrrha fondled the head. His eyes shut tight while he forced himself to open just one eye to look on at the seductive gaze that wrapped his imagination. As if Pyrrha could send her very thoughts to Josh’s own mind, he began to imagine what she must be thinking of doing to him. His questions answered when Pyrrha lowered herself to her knees before Josh and stroked the length of his cock. With one free hand, she parted Josh’s full thighs off to either side and danced her fingers along his inner thigh. She giggled at the gasp Josh made and the way his skin pulled tight with goosebumps.

            “Let me take care of that for you.” Pyrrha whispered and pecked a kiss to the head of Josh’s cock and held her lips there. Her eyes constantly locked with Josh’s as she twisted her head to the side and ran her lips along his shaft, the very tip of her tongue grazing along the shaft. Pyrrha’s other hand going between her legs to stroke herself off to the sounds of Josh’s mewling moans as he shook and gripped onto the bed.

            He drew in a breath and held it there, his eyes shut tight while he could feel his cock twitch and throb with every sensation. A bead of precum dotting his head before feeling Pyrrha’s tongue lap it away.

            “Josh?” Pyrrha’s began and Josh opened his eyes. “Are you okay?” Pyrrha batted her eyes at him and pushed out her lower lip in a mock pout, but her eyes betrayed a legitimate concern for him.

            “I’ve never had anyone do this for me, it’s just kind of new I guess.” Josh explained through breathy moans.

            “So, you’re a virgin?” Pyrrha asked with almost too much excitement to her voice.

            “I never said that~” Josh said and winked at her before drawing in a sharp breath, his body going rigid as Pyrrha’s fingers played at his ass hole. “Never had that done before either~” he moaned out and clenched his cheeks at her encroaching advances. “But I think I like it…”

            Pyrrha chuckled and ran her hand down to the base of Josh’s cock and ran her fingers back to the tip. She pinched her fingers at the head and kept up the slow motions while her fingers circled around his anus. She could feel the way he puckered at every caress and tease while Josh fought against his own instincts and writhed where he sat at the edge of the bed. He leaned back on his hands and craned his neck to the ceiling, letting out a frustrated groan.

            The feel of her fingers all over his hips made him just want nothing more than the feel of sweet release from her. He could feel a tingle brew in his abdomen while his balls tightened up into his body. His cock throbbing with the beating of his heart while his lungs only allowed him to take a few fleeting and shaking breaths. Every exhale a slow and pained moan of frustration and fleeting pleasure.

            “Pyrrha please stop teasing me I can’t take it anymore!” Josh complained and inched his hips forward, bucking and pleading for anything more that she would be willing to give him.

            Pyrrha just giggled in response and leaned up to peck a kiss to his lips, holding herself close to him and pressing her forehead to his.

            “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist, it was too much fun~” Pyrrha said and kissed him again, deeper this time before she pulled her lips away and pecked another kiss at his neck, another at his collar bone and so on down his chest till she reached the head. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, her lips wrapping around it till the very head passed her lips where her tongue lapped at the tip.

            Her tongue curled and slithered across the skin while her lips dragged across the shaft as her head bobbed lower and lower. She took more of Josh into her mouth till his cock reached the very back of her throat. Pyrrha’s lips nestled at his based while she stuck her tongue out to tease his balls.

            All while she did this, Pyrrha’s index and middle finger teased Josh’s anus. Circling around the skin and feeling it pull tight. While she bobbed her head up and down along the shaft, Pyrrha pressed her fingers into Josh’s ass, her fingers breaching the boy’s ass with a decent amount of effort. This was something Pyrrha made note of and something that brought a smile to her face. She pressed into her first knuckle of her finger and looked up to see how Josh had been fairing. He looked to have no real idea what to do with his hands beyond grip onto the bed and clutch his face.

            He dragged a hand across his cheek and groaned out, trying to hide or even wipe away the blush that was there. When Pyrrha brought her head down and her lips to the base of his cock, she pushed her fingers in further to the second knuckle, then the third. She could feel the way the boy’s body tightened around her fingers, hear him moan out and beg incoherently. Both loving every moment of this.

            In a tandem motion, Pyrrha bobbed her head, sucking Josh’s cock while her finger’s pressed into the boy’s ass. When her head went up her fingers went in and thus kept up with this constant motion. With her other hand, Pyrrha wrapped her fingers around the base of Josh’s cock and drew her hand along his shaft as she pulled herself up, twisting her wrist around his cock as she stroked him.

            The feel of Pyrrha’s hand and lips around his cock coupled with the way she fingered his ass left Josh weak. Adrenaline coursing through his veins while a hot blush crossed his face and a flush of warmth passed down his abdomen. His arms gave out from under him as he laid down onto the bed and pulled his knees up, spreading his legs off to either side to better allow Pyrrha to take advantage of him.

            Her fingers stretched his already tight anus while the very tips of her fingers played at his prostate. Every poke and prod making his cock throb between Pyrrha lips till he could feel something well up in his shaft. He gripped tight to the bed and clenched every muscle in his body. Just a moment longer, just a second longer. The sensation was all too good to let it slip past him like this. Just a little longer…

            “Pyrrha, I’m cumming!” Josh warned only to feel Pyrrha’s lips draw down to his base and her fingers squeeze his balls. His back arched at this sensation before he doubled over himself and gripped onto the back of Pyrrha’s head, holding her close to his cock as his willpower and strength failed him. A flow of cum washing down into Pyrrha’s throat with one hot string right after the next. The feel of Pyrrha’s hands at his balls and the way his body contracted with every motion made him feel as if he wouldn’t stop cumming till his balls ran dry.

            Pyrrha’s eyes fluttered shut in a peaceful trance while the taste of Josh’s sweet cum washed over her tongue. She swallowed back one load after the next, the sweet thick and juicy liquid filling her mouth and running down her throat. When she felt the cascade of Josh’s come slow and eventually cease, Pyrrha pulled her lips along his shaft, and sucked on the head for what remained before popping Josh’s cock from between her lips. Her face spotless as she ran her thick tongue across her full lips and looked up at Josh from under her brow.

            “Thank you~” Pyrrha whispered and drew herself up to press her chest up against Josh’s as she laid over top of him, feeling Josh’s hands settle at her hips while Pyrrha’s own cupped his cheeks. The two holding each other in a moment not dissimilar to the one they’d shared in the forest only hours earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven x Josh Maxwell

            Josh Maxwell stormed into Professor Ozpin’s office, teeth grinding in his skull and tears brimming in his eyes. In one hand he held a sheet of paper addressed to him; left at the door to his dormitory. The letter baring grave news about his stay at Beacon academy.

            Josh slapped the paper down onto Ozpin’s desk and saw the old man’s eyes dart down to the piece of paper and then back up to the student before him. Josh’s shoulders bobbed up and down with a furious breath while his face was stark red with myriad of emotions. Ozpin remaining stoic and unflinching even in the haze of feelings that permeated the air around him. Ozpin looked beyond Josh and nodded to the chair just behind him.

            “Take a seat Mr. Maxwell, please.” Ozpin offered and ordered. “I believe we have a number of things we need to talk about, don’t we?”

            “You don’t understand!” Josh began, leaning forward in his chair with his hands offered out before the head master. Pleading eyes regarding the older man. “This is the only thing I have left I don’t have a family to go back to or… or…” Josh grit his teeth at the feel of tears brimming in his eyes and his inability to keep them away.

            The rules of Beacon academy were strict and not something Ozpin was willing to bend unless the situation called for such action. This, unfortunately, was not the case for Josh. He was twenty years old and soon to be a Beacon academy drop out. The cut off age for all students being twenty years of age. In the right circumstances, most schools would allow a student to finish their term, earn their Hunter’s license and go on to become a fully-fledged hunter.

            Time and again however, Josh took the classes he needed and time and again he failed them all one by one. His determination was admirable, Ozpin could give him that much, but it was obvious that he was not meant for this line of work. A sad truth Ozpin had seen too many times over.

            “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t have to Mr. Maxwell, but rules are rules. You know this just as well as I do.” Ozpin said and watched the boy shake where he sat. Ozpin hopped to his feet and walked over to place a hand at Josh’s shoulder, giving it a light reassuring squeeze to call his attention. “Why did you want to become a hunter in the first place Mr. Maxwell?”

            Josh turned to Ozpin and felt his tears give way and streak down his cheeks. He shut his eyes tight and whipped away the tears from his face with his wrist and gave the question some thought. Years ago, Josh explained, a Grimm invasion ravaged his town, leaving him not only homeless, but an orphan at a young age. He told Ozpin that he wanted to become a hunter to keep that from happening again, to keep other’s safe.

            “A noble cause, you don’t want glory or fame, you just want to be the hero you wished you had so many years ago?” Ozpin said and saw Josh nod his head. Ozpin tapped Josh’s chin so that he looked up at him and regarded Josh with a comforting smile that almost seemed out of place for such a stoic man if not for how reserved the expression was. “There are more ways to be a hero than slaying monsters. Perhaps you can repair the damage caused by a Grimm attack instead of fighting them off? Either by construction or going into the medical field. There are more opportunities than just this Mr. Maxwell.”

            Ozpin stepped away from Josh and reached inside a drawer, producing a letter with a wax seal bearing Ozpin’s insignia. He offered the letter out to Josh and nodded for him to take it.

            “This is a letter or recommendation, I can promise you that any industry will not take something like this lightly. This is a key to new opportunities, you just have to unlock the door.” Ozpin said.

            Josh took the letter offered out to him and looked it over. He realized that nothing could change this now. He would never become a hunter. He stood and clutched the letter in his hand and started for the door. Not a single word exchanged between the two men from that point on.

            Josh gathered his belongings, nothing more than what he could fit in a back pack and left the school. Upon crossing the threshold of the gate leading into Beacon academy, Josh looked back at the looming tower, somehow feeling eyes on him. He reached inside of his pocket, produced the letter given to him and felt the tears run down his cheek and stain the paper in his hand. He clutched the paper tight and grit his and tore the letter in half and tossed either half to the wind.

            It didn’t matter if he couldn’t go to a prestigious school, it didn’t matter to Josh if he had a hunter’s license. He’d prove the school wrong, he’d prove Ozpin wrong. He’d become a hunter no matter what even if he had to become a freelancer and a poacher to do it.

            With the fury in his heart, Josh knew it wouldn’t be long till a Grimm would find him. The beasts naturally attracted to negative emotions; Josh feeling nothing more than a seething mass of rage and sorrow. With each stomping step, he walked off into the forest used as a training ground for new students, threw his arms out to either side and craned his head back.

            “Come and get me!” Josh bellowed and saw a flock of birds fly off into the sky.

            In response to his war cry, the canopy of the forest began to shutter and shake. Off in the distance a tree groaned and snapped as it fell over. Josh steeled himself, steadied his nerves and his body. He focused on what was to come ahead of him and drew his weapons. The locked the pair of swords he kept at this sides together at their handles to create a dual ended spear. Whatever was about to come after him, he’d need every advantage he could get. Right now, that may have only been range.

            A Beringel, a massive creature of Grimm bearing a resemblance to that of a gorilla save for the inky black façade and plates of white bone across its body. The Beringel already towered over most other creatures of Grimm and thus stood three times the height of Josh. That was without having age as its advantage. The massive bone plates along its body would act as armor for the creature, makin it nigh impossible for Josh to strike through. He’d need to time his strikes perfectly, aim for the joints and however small the space between the Beringel’s armor would be.

            Amid Josh’s planning, the Beringel opened its toothy maw wide enough that its lips pealed back along its teeth and its jaw looked to dislocate like a snake ready to devour its prey. It bellowed out a war cry of its own, far stronger than Josh’s as it carried a strong enough pressure wave to it to disorient Josh and rattle his brain.

            The world lost its focus, colors began to fade from sight, the ground swayed underfoot and Josh’s body went numb. The feeling in his form came back to him once he felt a clubbed fist strike him in the ribs and send him flying off into the air. His flight stopped once he struck the trunk of a tree and felt the wood and his bones vibrate under the impact. If he hadn’t had his aura, he would have been a dead man. Even so, he may very well still be a dead man.

            Josh stagered to his feet and miraculously found he still held his dual ended spear in his hand. He wasn’t sure how well he could hold it now. The adrenaline coursing through his body caused his hands to shake and his grip to loosen. He could hardly summon the strength to take up a proper fighting stance.

            When the Beringel let out another roar, Josh’s first instinct was to curl into a ball and cover his head, brace for impact and pray to what ever deity was listening to show him mercy. He fought against instinct however, held tight to his weapon and kept a rigid stance as he saw the Beringel leap forward looking to land a downward strike on top of Josh’s head. Josh thought quickly. There was a space between the pectoral plates on the Beringel’s chest that he could fit a blade’s edge through, if he could strike just inside of there, he’d land a killing blow. The space was small though and he had no room for error.

            As the Beringel lunged forward, Josh threw his spear head against the oncoming beast and the world slowed in a haze of adrenaline. The tip of the spear was just an inch off. The edge grazed along the pectoral plate of armor, scraping against the bone and grazing off its body. The Beringel’s massive fists coming down onto Josh’s head. Just before he closed his eyes to save himself from the horror of his own demise, his periphery called his attention where a single black feather fell.

            In the fleeting moment that it took for Josh to glance over to the feather and back to the Grimm again, a woman standing easily half a foot taller than Josh appeared. The stranger with a white mask like that of a Grimm caught the Beringel’s fists in one hand and with the sword she held in the other had struck the beast clean through the plated armor.

            Raven tossed the Beringel’s fists into the air, slapped her hand at the handle of her katana, wrenched the blade out of the Grimm’s chest and with a twirl she slashed the blade across the beast’s body, bisecting it along its abdomen. Each part of its body fading into the air around them before either had hit the floor.

            Josh watched his display and felt his lips curl into a smile despite his efforts to stop this. He scoffed, chuckled, and began to laugh as he thought to himself about his luck. Yet again some beautiful stranger had saved his life. He wondered if she was a huntress too and began to think of Blake and his smile only grew wider. The adrenaline finally wearing off, he fell onto his ass and dropped his weapon to the ground and just began to laugh. Having no other appropriate response come to mind.

            His laughter caught in his throat at the feel of a hand pressing down into his neck, hoisting him up into the air and slamming him up against the trunk of a tree. Raven held him there and though Josh couldn’t see her eyes, he could tell she was glaring at him by the feel of her look alone.

            “You’re a student, aren’t you?” Raven asked. “You come from Beacon academy too? Trying to prove your worth to this place or are you just trying to get yourself killed?”

            Josh opened his mouth to speak but the words hadn’t come out, his breathing stifled by the hand around his throat. He gripped onto Raven’s wrist to try and pull her away before Raven dropped him and he hit the floor with a thud.

            “I’m a drop out,” Josh explained and palmed across his throat and looked up at Raven, keeping his back flush against the tree behind him. When he noticed the way Raven adjusted her stance, Josh continued. He explained the circumstances that brought him to this point. His village destroyed by Grimm. The kindness of a Huntress that took him in when he had no where else to go and inspired him to become a hunter himself. Josh blushed at the thought of Blake again and ran a hand through his hair.

            “So, you just couldn’t cut it being a hunter huh?” Raven scoffed behind her mask and reached up to remove it to show the face of a younger woman who had only just barely showed her age in her rust red eyes. She knelt before Josh, her soft lips regarding Josh with a smile as a hand tousled his hair, traced along the side of his head, fingers grazing his jaw line till she flicked her fingers along his chin. “Today’s your lucky day little girl, you’re a Branwen bandit now.” Raven winked before turning away and tapping her thigh to gesture Josh to her side.

            Josh was about to protest the mis-gendering before he stopped himself, knowing some circumstance would keep him from getting a word in and decided to play the part. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he corrected people, his overtly soft features coupled with his small shoulders, naturally curved waist line and wide hips made most think he was a girl. Even his own teacher’s back at Beacon academy.

            When Raven peered over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him, Josh sprang to his feet, snatched his weapon from the ground and rushed off to her side. This haste only rewarded when Raven placed a hand at Josh’s head, ruffled his hair again and said: “Good girl~”

            It was a short walk back to camp when Raven used her semblance. She drew her swords, slashed at the air and summoned a portal of swirling red energy. At the sight of this, Josh recoiled and froze where he stood, unwilling to take a step further. Raven responded to this by clamping a hand down onto the base of his neck and yanking him along. Josh closed his eyes tight, shielded his face as he approached. Raven flung him threw the portal and jumped in at his side. Josh landed on the ground with a grunt and looked up to see that they’d been inside of a small camp turned fortress. When Raven arrived shortly after, she yanked Josh to his feet and clapped the dust from his shirt and nodded to the camp.

            “Welcome to your new home.” Raven said and walked further into camp.

            Josh was still dumb struck by such a semblance and took a moment to orientate himself. He looked off to the distance and could see the school’s central tower peeking just above the horizon. Almost impossible to see.

            At the feel of a hand at his ass Josh jumped and yelped in surprise before turning around to face a scraggly looking young man. Cuts lined his face, jaw, and head. No doubt from an unsteady hand using a dull razor. When he smiled, he bared his crooked teeth and laughed like a stalled-out engine.

            “Hey there pretty lady, what’s a girl like you doing in the camp?” the bandit asked and took a step forward, forcing josh to take a step back only to feel a pair of breasts at his neck.

            When Josh looked up, he saw Raven standing over him, looming just behind him and locking eyes with the bandit before the two of them.

            “You eyeballing my wife Rust?” Raven demanded and placed a hand at Josh’s shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze. Raven hadn’t let Rust respond before she pushed Josh aside and stood in front of him. “Because I know you were not just hitting on her, you want to know why that is?” Raven paused and crossed her arms along her chest and waited for an answer, watching Rust stammer and babbled incoherently just before Raven threw a punch neither Rush nor Josh even saw and laid Rust out flat. “No, you weren’t, were you?” Raven said and turned back to Josh and ran her fingers through his hair before walking off to the largest tent in the center of camp.

            Josh shivered at her touch as a breath hitched in his throat. When Raven pulled away, she hadn’t needed to tell Josh to come to her side. He naturally rushed off towards her and Raven rewarded him once more with another caressing touch.

            “Stay by my side, you’re mine now and I don’t like to share.” Raven whispered and peered over at Josh with half lidded eyes and a suggestive smirk. The mere sight of which caused Josh’s heart to skip a beat and his face to wash in a haze of blush.

            Josh nodded his head and couldn’t help but return that half smile before feeling his feet kicked out from under him. He fell onto a futon and only now noticed the two of them had been alone in a sizeable tent furnished like a modest apartment. When Josh looked forward, he saw Raven removed the sword from her side and was now working on the sash around her waist. Each half of her Gi falling around to frame her core and only kept on by the way it draped around her shoulders.

            “We have a tradition around here, you want to keep something, you mark it so everyone knows it’s yours. You want to stay here, your gonna have to be mine, if not, here is your last chance to leave.” Raven said and shrugged her shoulders, dropping her Gi around her ankles and leaving her in nothing more than her black panties and thigh high stockings. The panties carrying an obscene bulge inside of them that strained the straps of Raven’s underwear.

            Josh could see the way the bulge twitched and pulsed underneath the fabric and felt his jaw go slack and his abdomen go tight. A surge of feeling and excitement brewing inside of him. Josh got to his feet and stood on the tips of his toes, draped his arms around Raven’s broad shoulders and pulled her down into a kiss. No more than a simple peck on the lips, but Raven allowed it none the less.

            “I’m yours, I’m your wife after all… right?” Josh gave a nervous smile to Raven before turning his attention to her sensational form. He pecked a kiss to her collar bone and lowered himself down her body. Another kiss at her sternum, a third at the swell of her breasts that made Rave gasp and run her fingers through Josh’s hair. Lower and lower he went, trailing a kiss in his wake till he kissed her abdomen and dropped himself to his knees before her.

            Josh tucked the first knuckle of his fingers under the strap of Raven’s panties and looked up at her. Raven smiled, caressed Josh’s cheek and gave a single nod. With her approval, Josh pulled down Raven’s panties and dropped them around her ankles while her throbbing cock sprang up from its confines. Raven’s height positioned her hips perfectly before Josh’s full pouting lips. A bead of precum sitting at the very tip of Raven’s cock.

            “You’re a little over dressed for this.” Raven said and ran a hand down Josh’s chest and clamped her thumb and index finger around his nipple, earning a squeak from Josh that made her smile.

            Josh nodded in agreement and pulled his shirt up and over his head, keeping his movement’s steady and set it aside. Next came his pants. He tucked his thumbs into the waist and pulled them down, gyrating his hips from side to side to get them past the swell of his ass. Raven appreciated his display the most as she took a step back and nibbled in her thumb with a wide smile across her face.            

            When Josh went to his knees once more, Raven stepped in close and offered her cock out to him. Josh reached his hands up to grip the base of Raven’s member before wincing when Raven slapped his hands away. Raven shook a finger at him and hummed her disapproval.

            “No hands, keep them behind your back till I say otherwise.” Raven ordered and placed her hand at the back of Josh’s head and pulled him forward and pressed the head of her cock up against the boy’s cheek.

            Josh followed the orders given to him and laid his hands wrist over wrist behind his back and pulled his head back just enough to allow the head of Raven’s cock to slip past his lips. He sucked on the skin and tasted her precum on his tongue. Lapping it up and swirling it around the head while he looked up at Raven with big sparkling eyes. They were a perfect juxtaposition to Raven’s dark red eyes filled with malicious lust.

            Raven gripped tighter to the back of Josh’s head and took a fistful of his hair and forced him further down her cock while Raven threw her hips forward. She saw Josh’s eyes go wide with shock while tears brimmed in his eyes. Her cock sliding down the length of his throat as he felt the boy’s throat close in around the obstruction. Regardless of this though, Josh’s hands remained exactly where they were. Right behind his back. Raven pulled her hips back enough to pull her cock from Josh’s throat and heard him gasp for air and catch his breath. She waited for him to take another inhale before she thrust her hips forward again and slid her cock down his throat. This time Josh was less shocked and even went as far as to push himself down her length even further.

            Inch by inch, he took more of Raven into his mouth. Backing out and running his lips and tongue along her shaft. He lapped at the length and wrapped it around the girth before focusing on her hips and diving his head down onto her shaft. With one quick bob of his head he was able to reach his lips to the base of Raven’s cock. His tongue slipping out to tease her balls before he pulled himself away and felt Raven’s shaft slide from his throat.

            A shiver wracked Raven’s spine as her eyes rolled back and she bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning out any louder than she already had. She let go of the back of Josh’s head and brought one hand up to her chest to begin groping herself. Her fingers twisting around her nipple and pulling it taut. The other hand reached around her back and began to fondle her own balls, squeezing them, massaging them allowing her to inch closer and closer to her climax.

            “Such a good girl, oh god~” Raven moaned out and gyrated her hips into Josh’s lips.

            Even without Raven’s hand to guide him, Josh kept bobbing his head along Raven’s shaft and hummed out a moan of approval at the way she had talked to him. He felt his own cock begin to throb to life, growing erect and sensitive, longing for any touch. Josh began to reach his hands around before feeling Raven’s cock twitch in his mouth. He looked down at the shaft and felt another twitch and throb before a spirt of something warm washed over his tongue. The taste of her sweet cum coating his mouth and sliding down his throat. He had started to pull away but only got as far as half of her shaft before Raven gripped onto either side of Josh’s head, gripped his hair tight and threw herself forward once again. She forced her cock down his throat leaving Josh to place his hands at Raven’s hips to brace himself.

            Left with no other choice, Josh took the brunt of Raven’s load, feeling one string of cum right after the next slide down his throat and fill his stomach. He swallowed each load back one gulp at a time, closing his eyes tight and focusing all his energy on not gagging and just holding his breath for one moment longer.

            Raven kept Josh’s head bottoming out on her cock. Her balls tensed and tightened with each load she sprayed into Josh’s mouth. Each shot welling in her shaft before spirting forward causing her to cry out in labored pleasure while her hips bucked with each shot. Once she finally finished, Raven loosened the grip she had over Josh’s head and pulled herself back. Her cock sliding from his throat. The change from the feel of his warm throat to the cool air around them made Raven gasp out a moan of pleasure. Her cock sliding from between Josh’s lips with a slurp and a string of semen and saliva tracing back to one another.

            Josh took a moment to catch his breath and looked down to the floor, eyes voided of all life beyond basic bodily functions. He reached up a hand and palmed across his lips to wipe away the semen still there and cleaned his hands on the shirt he’d ripped off before. At the feel of Raven’s hand at his chin, a focus came back to his eyes as he looked up at her. She was leaning down, her lips a hair’s breath away from his. Close enough that he could feel the very heat radiating off her skin and this only made him long for those lips. Josh closed his mouth after realizing that it hung open and drew his hands over his crotch to hide his own member.

            The movement caught Raven’s attention and she looked down to see the way Josh had covered himself before looking back up to see the fain blush on his cheeks and the way he bashfully avoided her gaze. Raven smiled at his, pulled his head forward and pecked a kiss to his lips. Raven felt Josh lean into the kiss and Raven reciprocated, turning her head off to the side and deepening the kiss. Raven draped her arms around Josh’s shoulders and kept a loose grip over him as their lips danced with one another. Once Raven felt Josh’s hands at her hips, she shoved him to the floor and pinned his arms above his head. Raven pressed her forehead against Josh’s and teased her lips as just being only a breath away from his and took the time to admire his form.

            She started with his eyes, locking them together to get his attention before she looked down his body. Raven let go of Josh’s wrists and traced her fingers along his forearms and biceps. She placed a kiss at neck, a warning for when she sunk her teeth in hard enough to leave a mark and a bruise. When she pulled away, she lapped her tongue along his sternum and exhaled a warm breath on his skin, causing his nipple to stand on end for her lips to close in around. She sucked and pulled on Josh’s chest and popped his nipple from between her lips. Josh let out a squeaking moan that left him turning away from Raven to hide his face. Especially with the way she giggled at this.

            When Raven reached Josh’s hips, she pulled her hands down and cupped his cock and balls in the palm of her hand and began to fondle him. Josh’s eyes went wide, his head craned back before looking down with horrified revelation.

            “What’s this?” Raven whispered in a soft velvet tone.

            “It uhhh, it…” Josh stammered and gasped at the feel of Raven squeezing his balls and blew a stream of air between his plump lips to try and calm himself.

            “It doesn’t change anything.” Raven whispered once more and seized Josh’s ankles in either hand and hoisted his hips up into the air enough that Raven could position her cock right before his ass. “You’re still my good girl, you’ll always be my bride.”

            Raven’s cock teased Josh’s puckered anus, the head of her cock just barely pressing into him. Raven pulled Josh’s ankles up next to his head while Raven forced the full brunt of her weight down onto him to keep him from going anywhere. Josh’s hips trying to push forward into the teasing feel of Raven’s cock, but to no avail. Her core strength kept her positioned over him, teasing just the very head of her cock at his entrance.

            “I want you to say it,” Raven demanded and pressed her cock further into Josh’s ass. The head going deeper into his taut ass. “What are you?”

            “Y-you’re bride, your good girl?” Josh stammered and gripped onto the futon and bit his lower lip, he hummed out in frustration and groaned at the feel of it. Just a few more inches just a little bit more.

            “You don’t sound so sure of yourself…” Raven began to pull her hips away from the single half inch she’d allowed him to have.

            “I’m your new bride!” Josh declared. “Ohhh I’m your wife, I’m anything you want me to be just stop teasing me!”

            “Well since you asked so nicely.” Raven said with a giggle and eased herself forward. Inch by painstaking inch she relaxed her hips into Josh’s own and watched as his head craned back with each passing inch. She hummed out under her breath, feeling his tight walls close in around her still slick cock. Her own moans of euphoria drowned out by the gasping cries Josh had uttered as his eyes began to roll back.

            The feel of his ass was a wholly different experience from that of fucking Josh’s face. The feel of his body against hers, the way his ass clung to her cock and the sound of his moans drove Raven wild with a lust she hadn’t felt since she was a much younger girl. With a vim and vigor of youth restored, she bottomed out inside of Josh’s ass and held herself there for a moment, rolling her hips from side to side to gain just that little bit more inside of him and giving Josh a sense of what was to come.

            Raven pulled herself up, clamped a hand down onto Josh’s neck and supported herself there while her opposite hand took Josh’s wrists in hand and pinned them above his head. Raven’s fingers curled around Josh’s neck with enough force to stagger his breathing and keep him from making any noises. Raven locked her eyes with his, reared her hips back and bucked into his ass with a firm clap of skin on skin. The gasp that Josh tried so hard to utter was no more than a pathetic whine while his head craned back, only giving more area for Raven to grip and choke him with.

            She pulled herself back again and threw herself forward, a constant metronome of thrusts followed by a growling, howling moan as Raven’s thick cock plunged into Josh’s ass. With every stroke of her cock from Josh’s tight little ass, Raven’s cock throbbed to life once again till it reached is full length as it had before when the boy sucked her off. Her cock still slick with Josh’s prior efforts made it easy for her to side in and out. With the hand at Josh’s throat, cutting off his air way, his face began to turn read, his eyes rolling back as consciousness started to fade.

            Raven reared back her hand and struck him across the face, letting go of his air way in the process. The sudden strike and ability to breath again brought Josh back from the brink of falling unconscious. Raven silenced Josh by locking their lips together once again, any complaint he had about the red hand print along his cheek would have to wait. Raven’s tongue slithered between Josh’s lips and tangled with his. Raven could still taste herself on Josh’s tongue and noted how sweet it was. When she pulled away, Raven bit down on Josh’s lower lip and tugged hard enough to force him up right with her. When her teeth let go of Josh’s lower lip she reached her hands around his back, dug her nails into his back and sunk her teeth down into his collar bone.

            Raven’s talons ripped into Josh’s skin, tearing at the skin enough to leave a mark and even draw the slightest amount of blood. The bite to his collar bone yielded the same results, no doubt leaving a bruise there after. All these marks and more pairing with the others to display that Josh did in fact belong to Raven. The bite at his neck, the bruise of the hand print with that, the red mark across his cheek, the claws ripping his back and the teeth sinking into his collar bone. Only a few of these may scar, but that was only Raven’s intent. Make a mark on Josh that told the tribe and Josh just who he answered to.

            With the way Raven had pulled Josh up onto her lap and wrapped her arms around the boy, she used the strength of her core to bounce the boy on her lap and slide him along her cock. Her tits pressing up against Josh’s chest while Josh held onto Raven and used what little leverage he could to assist in the way Raven rode his ass.

            He bared his teeth and let out a groan of pain for every laceration, every bite and bruise, but loved the way it made his nerves light up. The feel of Raven’s cock inside of his ass, the way it stretched and filled him. Couple this with how rough Raven was being. The way she left scars and tracks across his body was all culminating to a point that he could hardly take it anymore. His own throbbing cock pressing into Raven’s abdomen and twitching with want and lust. Josh was too concentrated on keeping himself steady and keeping to the rhythm of Raven’s humping to even think of a way that he might be able to touch himself. Josh just buried his face into her neck and pecked a kiss there, feeling Raven’s head lean back to make more room for him.

            Josh’s own erecting hadn’t gone unnoticed however. Raven pressed her lips to where she’d bit down onto Josh’s collarbone and pulled away to look at him. Both of her hands caressing his hair and running her nails along his scalp to scratch his head. Both of Raven’s hands settled at the sides of Josh’s cheeks and cupped his face there. Raven saw that still unbroken innocence to his eyes and held his gaze for some time. The very look he held made her cock throb inside of him and the boy sigh out a moan at the feeling. Raven giggled and reached a hand down to take his cock in between her thumb and pinky and cup his balls in the remaining fingers. She fondled and squeezed him. She watched as Josh writhed and bounced on her cock.

            “What are you?” Raven asked and tightened her grip over Josh’s member.

            “I… I’m your…” Josh shook and shuttered, unable to find the focus to form words beyond simple primal noises.

            “You’re my…?” Raven asked, cocking her head to the side and wrapping an arm around Josh’s waist to pull and hold him down.

            “I’m your bride, I’m yours and no one else’s.” Josh said after a moment to compose himself. When he saw the approval on Raven’s face, he couldn’t help but smile and let out a nervous giggle.

            “That’s right, and if you’re good, I might let you finish too~” Raven whispered and released her grip over Josh’s cock and pulled his feet up so that his ankles rested on her shoulders. From there, Raven gripped onto his soft wide ass and threw her hips up to hoist him into the air, Raven standing with Josh still on her cock. Josh kept himself locked into place by lacing his fingers around the back of Raven’s neck and took a moment to marvel at her strength and muscle definition.

            Her long legs hugged inside of her thigh high stockings and the way the muscles tensed underneath the fabric. Her strong shoulders and arms easily hoisting the boy up into the air. Her stone chiseled abs. She was truly a sight to behold and nothing short of a vision of beauty before Josh’s own eyes.

            Raven gripped tight to Josh’s ass and dug her nails into the soft skin there to give herself a proper grip. She pulled Josh up along her cock while her hips rocked back till the two slammed down back into each other with the force of a sledge hammer. She thrusted harder into Josh than she had before. The clapping of their skin drowned out by the sound of Josh’s own cries and moans as Raven drummed into his ass.

            A familiar feeling welled inside of Raven’s abdomen. A warm wash that caused her cock to twitch and drip with what was to come next. She rolled her hips into him again and again, bit her lower lip and moaned out low under her breath. Josh caught this feeling as well as the first sprit of Raven’s cum shot up into his ass. He gasped out at the feel of this before one final thrust threw Josh from Raven’s cock and the boy dropped to the floor. He hit the hard wood with a crash and looked up to see Raven’s cock looming over head just before he shut his eyes tight.

            A deluge of cum poured down onto him while Raven stroked herself off and covered the boy in her seed. The influx of semen covered Josh’s face and body, one string of hot sticky sweet cum right after the next while Raven stood over him, showering him in her semen.

            When the torrent finished, Raven took a moment to breath and compose herself and saw Josh covered. She smiled in that way she had. That half smirk of neither malice or jubilation, but rather a mix of both. She reached down and tossed Josh’s shirt at his face before falling onto the futon in her tent, her arms spread out to either side as her eyes fluttered shut.

            “Don’t even think about crawling into bed with me with how dirty you are, clean yourself up first and throw those rags away when you’re done.” Raven groaned out, already half asleep.

            “What am I going to wear from now on then?” Josh asked and whipped his face clean of the semen.

            Raven sighed, rolled her eyes, rolled over and got to her feet. She walked over to a small chest and took out a Gi that was easily too small for her, but just the perfect size for Josh. She sat it down onto the top of the chest and pointed off to it before flopping back onto the bed.

            “That used to be mine when I was little, that’s what you’re going to wear from now on.” Raven said and crossed her arms under her head.

            “Yes ma’am~” Josh said with a smile and leaned over to peck a kiss to Raven’s cheek. “Thank you, ma’am~”

            Raven smile despite herself and drifted off to sleep. Her last conscious thought said aloud: “Such a good girl~”


End file.
